Primero llego el bebé
by Lyzeth98
Summary: Adaptación-. Deseaba serlo todo en la vida de Katniss. Peeta era el mejor amigo de Katniss desde la infancia. A excepción de un beso que no había olvidado, su relación había sido absolutamente platónica; pero habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Cuando Katniss le pidió ayuda para ser madre, Peeta se la ofreció sin dudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_La historia pertenece a Michelle Douglas, y los personajes a Suzanne Collins, solo adapto por diversión_

* * *

–Peeta, ¿qué dirías si te pido que me dones tu esperma?

Peeta dejó su copa de vino en la mesa; pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo vertió. No podía creer lo que había oído. Se había quedado tan atónito que no podía ni respirar. Unos segundos antes, cuando preguntó a Katniss por lo que estaba pensando, supuso que estaría preocupada por Effie o por su padre; ni en un millón de años habría imaginado una cosa así.

Se recostó en el sofá y se aferró al reposabrazos. Brevemente, deseó estar en México y no allí, en Fingal Bay.

¿Donante de esperma? ¿Él?

–En primer lugar, deja que te explique el motivo de mi petición –continuó Katniss–. Ya hablaremos sobre tu papel en la vida del niño, tal como yo lo veo.

Peeta se echó hacia delante y la señaló con un dedo.

–¿Para qué diablos quieres un donante de esperma? –preguntó–. Tú no necesitas la fertilización in vitro... ¡Tienes veintiocho años, como yo! Y toda una vida por delante para quedarte embarazada.

–No, eso no es verdad.

Peeta la miró con desconcierto. Katniss se sentó en el sofá, tragó saliva y se frotó las manos, nerviosa. Su rubia cabellera le caía sobre los hombros.

–El médico me ha dicho que corro peligro de quedarme estéril.

A Peeta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su amiga siempre había soñado con tener hijos. Le gustaban tanto que incluso era dueña de una guardería. Y estaba seguro de que sería una madre extraordinaria.

–Ya lo he decidido. Me voy a someter a un proceso de fertilización.

Él asintió. Su extraña petición empezaba a tener sentido.

–Gracias –dijo ella con una sonrisa débil–. Sospecho que no todo el mundo va a ser tan comprensivo como tú, pero... No tengo miedo de ser madre soltera. Económicamente, me va bien. Y no tengo la menor duda de que sabré cuidar de mí misma y de un niño.

Peeta tampoco tenía ninguna duda. Había sido sincero al afirmar que sería una madre excelente. Katniss no sería ni fría ni distante; cuidaría maravillosamente de su pequeño y llenaría sus días de amor y felicidad.

Le daría lo que ni él ni ella habían tenido en su infancia.

–Si mi propuesta te disgusta o si simplemente te incomoda, dímelo y olvidaré el asunto de inmediato.

Peeta guardó silencio.

–¿Peeta? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Él asintió y estuvo a punto de sonreír por su tono de voz seco y algo mandón, típico de Katniss cuando se ponía seria.

–Sí, por supuesto.

–Eres mi mejor amigo. Te confiaría mi vida... desde ese punto de vista, es lógico que también te confíe una vida que será fundamental en mi existencia. Además, eres inteligente y gozas de buena salud; todo lo que necesito en un donante. Y aunque no admitiría esto delante de terceros, te admiro profundamente.

Peeta respiró hondo.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ser madre, pero el procedimiento de la fecundación in vitro me parece muy frío si no tengo a nadie con quien compartir la experiencia –siguió Katniss–. Pero si el donante fueras tú... Tampoco sería tan terrible, ¿no? Así, al menos, tendría respuestas para mi hijo cuando hiciera preguntas sobre su padre.

Peeta se pasó un dedo por la parte interior del cuello de la camisa.

–¿Qué clase de preguntas?

–El color de pelo y de ojos, si eres divertido, si eres amable... esas cosas.

–Ya.

–Sé que es una petición extraña, pero quiero dejar bien claro que no tengo intención de sentar la cabeza y que sé perfectamente que tú no quieres tener hijos. Eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo. No espero ningún tipo de compromiso por tu parte. Tú vendrías a ser algo así como su tío preferido. Nada más.

Katniss lo miró durante unos segundos y añadió:

–Te prometo que tu nombre no aparecerá en el certificado de nacimiento, a menos que desees lo contrario. Te prometo que el niño no sabrá nunca que eres su padre. Y aunque creo que sobra decirlo, ni te pediré ayuda económica ni espero que me la des.

Peeta sonrió. Katniss siempre había sido ferozmente independiente.

Independiente, mandona y arrogante. Seguramente creía que ganaba más dinero que él.

–En cualquier caso, te conozco y sé que, tanto si aceptas mi propuesta como si no, querrás y apoyarás a mi hijo del mismo modo en que me quieres y apoyas a mí... Solo te ruego que me digas lo que piensas.

–¿Seguro que lo quieres saber?

–Sí.

–Pues pienso que me preocupa tu salud.

Peeta fue sincero. Sabía que Katniss padecía de endometriosis; la había visto muchas veces en momentos en los que casi no podía soportar el dolor. Pero hasta ese momento, creía que lo había superado. Y lo lamentó amargamente.

A fin de cuentas, Katniss Everdeen era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Sus padres nunca se habían portado como tales y, en cuanto a Effie, su abuela, estaba en deuda con ella porque lo había criado, se había encargado de que fuera al colegio y lo había llevado al médico cada vez que se ponía enfermo, pero nada más. Effie había cuidado de él sin placer alguno, por simple compromiso; y aparentemente, aceptaba sus visitas esporádicas de la misma forma.

Peeta se había asegurado de que a su abuela no le faltara nada en la vejez. Pero eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. De hecho, solo la visitaba para que Katniss estuviera contenta.

Definitivamente, Peeta no podía decir nada bueno de su familia.

Solo podía decir cosas buenas de la amistad. Y Katniss era la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca. Le había dado su lealtad, su apoyo y su cariño desde que se conocieron en la entrada de la casa de Effie, cuando él solo tenía once años.

–No estoy hablando de mi salud –protestó ella.

–Pero yo, sí. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Katniss alcanzó la copa de vino que se había servido durante la cena y echó un trago.

–Por supuesto.

Peeta no se dejó engañar.

–¿Seguro?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Claro... es que estoy en esa época del mes. Ya sabes.

Peeta sintió el deseo de levantarse, acercarse a su amiga y darle un abrazo largo y cariñoso. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por devolverle la salud y evitarle el dolor.

–Supongo que Effie te lo habrá comentado –continuó–. He sufrido un par de recaídas con la endometriosis durante los últimos meses.

Él asintió. Había llegado a Fingal Bay por la mañana y, en cuanto Katniss lo vio, se empeñó en que hiciera una visita a su abuela, quien le había puesto al corriente. Effie solo sabía hablar de dos cosas: la salud de Katniss y la salud del padre de Katniss

–¿La endometriosis es la causa de que puedas quedarte estéril?

–Sí. Por eso te pido que me dones tu esperma. La idea de tener un hijo gracias a un desconocido me resulta demasiado inquietante.

–Pero no esperas que me responsabilice del pequeño...

–De ninguna manera –aseguró–. Si te sientes presionado en ese sentido, retiraré mi propuesta de inmediato.

Peeta sabía que decía la verdad y que no tenía más opción que concederle su deseo. Había acudido a él porque confiaba en él. Y ya estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas cuando ella estiró las piernas y le rozó una rodilla.

Peeta se estremeció y regresó al momento en que se dio cuenta de que Katniss se había convertido en una mujer extraordinariamente bella. Habían pasado diez años desde aquella noche, pero no lo había olvidado. Lo que en principio iba a ser un gesto de cariño, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un gesto de pasión. Y Peeta pensaba que habría sido el peor error de su vida, porque estaba convencido de que habría dañado su amistad.

–Peeta, tengo otro motivo para desear un embarazo...

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que nadie sufre de endometriosis durante la gestación. De hecho, la enfermedad desaparece a veces después del parto.

Las palabras de Peeta lo reafirmaron en su decisión de ayudarla.

Pero antes de dar su consentimiento, quería estar absolutamente seguro de que la había entendido bien.

–Veamos si lo he entendido... Nadie sabrá que yo soy el padre del niño. Será como si hubieras recibido el esperma de un donante anónimo.

–En efecto.

–Y yo no seré nada más que... el tío Peeta.

–Nada más.

Peeta se levantó. Katniss no le estaba pidiendo más de lo que podía dar. Quería ser madre y merecía tener la oportunidad de serlo.

–Muy bien. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

El corazón de Katniss empezó a latir tan deprisa que pensó que le iba a dar un infarto. Pero no pasó nada, así que saltó del sofá y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre de un metro ochenta y siete de altura que pasaba por ser su mejor amigo.

–¡Gracias, Peeta! ¡Gracias!

Katniss se apartó rápidamente al sentir una oleada de calor que no tenía nada que ver con la amistad; una oleada que sentía en todas y cada una de las breves visitas de Peeta.

–¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas tiempo para pensarlo?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Sé todo lo que tengo que saber. Y tú sabes todo lo que necesitas saber de mí –le recordó–. Si estás decidida a ser madre soltera, te ayudaré.

Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–No sabes lo feliz que me haces...

–Claro que lo sé.

La sonrisa de Peeta reavivó el calor del que había huido y le devolvió el recuerdo del único beso que se habían dado. Habían pasado diez años desde entonces, pero no lo podía olvidar. Entre otras cosas, porque tenía el convencimiento de que, si se hubieran acostado, él habría salido de su vida y no lo habría vuelto a ver.

La idea le pareció tan terrible que sintió una náusea.

–¿Qué tal con el desfase horario? –le preguntó.

Él se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso que enfatizó su lenguaje corporal de chico malo.

–Te he dicho una y mil veces que los desfases horarios no me ¿afectan? ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa que habría hechizado a cualquier mujer.

Pero ella no era cualquier mujer.

–Tengo fruta y queso si tienes hambre –dijo, cambiando de conversación–. He pensado que podríamos salir a la terraza, comer un poco y disfrutar de las vistas... aunque es primavera y todavía hace fresco, la luna llena está preciosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Me parece bien.

Tras sacar el queso y la fruta del frigorífico, salieron a la terraza y se sentaron en dos sillas. La luz de la luna y de las casas de la bahía se reflejaba en la superficie del mar. Katniss respiró hondo en un intento por tranquilizarse. Aún no podía creer que fuera a tener un niño. Era el día más feliz de su vida.

–Effie me ha dicho que tu padre ha estado enfermo –dijo él. Katniss se limitó a asentir mientras cortaba un trozo de queso.

–Dice que tuvo una infección en los riñones.

Katniss soltó un suspiro.

–Sí, eso me temo. Enfermó de repente y tuve que mudarme a su casa para cuidar de él –explicó.

La enfermedad de su padre la había obligado a dejar su piso en Nelson Bay, aunque seguía siendo la directora de la guardería que tenía en propiedad. Lo de la mudanza solo había sido un cambio temporal que, por otra parte, ni siquiera había mejorado sus relaciones con su padre. En cambio, había servido para asegurarse de que comiera tres veces al día y se tomara su medicación.

–¿Cómo está ahora?

–Totalmente recuperado. Se ha mudado a un apartamento de la zona. Dijo que quería estar más cerca del médico, de las tiendas y de la bolera.

Nelson Bay solo estaba a diez minutos del centro de Port Stephens, en cuyo extremo sur se encontraba la localidad de Fingal Bay, el pequeño pueblo costero donde Peeta y ella habían crecido.

A Katniss, le encantaba.

Pero Peeta lo odiaba.

–Tengo la sensación de que dijo eso como excusa –continuó–. Se marchó porque no soportaba estar en la misma casa que su única hija.

Peeta echó un trago de vino y la miró con recriminación.

–Maldita sea, Katniss, ¿por qué te empeñas en ser tan negativa con tu padre? Seguro que se fue porque no quería que su hija se sacrificara por él.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Peeta podía ser increíblemente ingenuo.

–¿Tú crees? –dijo con humor.

Katniss no tenía la menor duda al respecto. Su madre había fallecido cuando ella tenía ocho años y, desde entonces, su padre se había comportado como si fuera una extraña. No podía negar que había trabajado duro para sacarla adelante, pero siempre con frialdad y distanciamiento, emocionalmente alejado.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Peeta, vio que había entrecerrado los ojos. Y no parecía que estuviera disfrutando del paisaje.

–No hay quien entienda a los padres, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

–No. Pero entre tú y yo hay una diferencia importante... yo he dejado de intentar entenderlos. Ya no me importa.

Katniss pensó que la primera parte de su afirmación era tan cierta como falsa la segunda; pero no dijo nada.

–Deberías renunciar a tu obsesión por entenderlo, Katniss.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Ya que estamos con la familia, ¿qué tal te ha ido hoy con Effie?

–Oh, muy bien. Nos hemos hartado a reír –respondió con sarcasmo.

Katniss se estremeció. Cuando eran niños, la madre de Peeta había dejado a su hijo con su abuela y se había ido. No lo había visto ni una sola vez desde entonces. Ni siquiera le había llamado por teléfono. Y Effie, que nunca había sido una mujer cariñosa, se volvió aún más fría; hasta el extremo de que jamás le había dado un simple abrazo.

–Sinceramente, no sé qué les pasa a esos dos.

–Ni yo, pero son tal para cual.

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

–¿De verdad nos importa? –preguntó él.

A Katniss le habría gustado decir que no le importaba, pero habría mentido. A diferencia de su padre, era incapaz de ahogar sus sentimientos. Y a diferencia de Peeta, era incapaz de ocultarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–¿Sabes lo que más me molesta de todo? Que por culpa de tu padre, ahora te encuentres atrapada en esta casa gigantesca.

–Bueno, no estoy exactamente atrapada... Me la ha regalado. Me traspasó las escrituras antes de irse.

–¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Katniss cortó otro pedazo de queso, se lo llevó a la boca y se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo ni idea.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante.

–¿Y lo aceptaste sin más?

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque parecía importante para él.

Los ojos azules de Peeta se clavaron en ella.

–Ya sabes lo que va a pasar, ¿verdad? No sé cómo, pero eso terminará en otra decepción para ti –afirmó.

–Es posible. Pero mira la parte buena. La casa es tan grande que tendré espacio de sobra para mí y para mi hijo.

Peeta soltó una carcajada.

–Sí, eso es innegable. Una monstruosidad blanca con cinco dormitorios, un comedor, un salón, un cuarto de juegos y un garaje con capacidad para tres coches... Lástima que tenga un pequeño problema.

–¿Cuál?

–Que limpiar una casa tan grande será una pesadilla.

–No es para tanto. Más que nada, porque he contratado a una persona para que me la limpie.

–Pues yo preferiría una tienda de campaña.

Katniss sonrió y pensó que, definitivamente, una tienda de campaña le pegaba mucho más que una mansión.

–Supongo que te quedarás una semana, como siempre –dijo ella.

–Sí, ya me conoces.

–¿Te importa si pido cita con el médico el miércoles o el jueves? Te lo digo porque me gustaría que me acompañaras...

–Mientras esté en Fingal Bay, soy todo tuyo.

–Gracias.

Katniss se estremeció otra vez al mirarlo, así que cortó otro pedazo de queso y se giró hacia la bahía para disimular sus emociones.

–Ya me dijiste que terminaste en México con uno de tus grupos de turistas, pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

–Ir a esquiar a Canadá.

Peeta se dedicaba al turismo de aventura; trabajaba para varias agencias de viajes y estaba tan solicitado que podía elegir lo que más le gustara. Katniss se preguntó qué haría cuando lo hubiera visto todo.

¿Empezar otra vez por el principio?

–Todavía no has dado la vuelta al mundo en un velero, ¿verdad?

–No, todavía no.

Katniss lo preguntó porque sabía que era el sueño de su vida. Y estaba segura de algún día lo llevaría a cabo.

–Se debe de tardar mucho... ¿estás seguro de que podrías aguantar tanto tiempo sin compañía femenina?

Peeta sonrió.

–¿No has oído lo que dicen de los marineros? Lo de una novia en cada puerto...

Katniss soltó una carcajada. Aunque conociendo a su amigo, supuso que el comentario no era una broma. Peeta no salía más de dos semanas con la misma mujer. No se quería arriesgar a que se volvieran posesivas o mandonas con el tiempo. Adoraba su libertad y rechazaba cualquier tipo de relación que la pusiera en peligro. Pero esa característica lo convertía en el candidato perfecto para ella. El mejor de los donantes posibles.

Katniss sonrió para sus adentros.

Iba a ser madre.  


* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues me encanto está historia y quiero compartirlas con ustedes :) Espero que les guste está adaptación.**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_La historia es de Michelle Douglas y los personajes a la Maravillosa Suzanne Collins, solo adapto por diversión._

* * *

Capítulo 2

¡Estoy embarazada!

Las dos palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador de Peeta junto con un emoticón tan grande como sonriente.

Él la felicitó enseguida y firmó el mensaje como tío Peeta.

Luego, se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió al pensar que solo había pasado un mes desde su visita a Fingal Bay. Se alegraba tanto por ella que decidió que aquella noche se tomaría una copa en su honor con el grupo de turistas.

Tras enviar el mensaje de correo electrónico, sacudió la cabeza y apagó el ordenador. Le esperaba un largo día entre el hielo y la nieve de las montañas de Canadá.

Durante los dos meses siguientes, Peeta empezó a ver embarazadas en todas partes: en los refugios alpinos, en las playas de las islas del Pacífico, en una escala en Singapur y en otra de Nueva Zelanda, donde había terminado tras llevar a unos turistas desde Bay of Islands al parque nacional Trounson Kauri. Súbitamente, el mundo estaba lleno de embarazadas. Y desarrolló tal fascinación por ellas que de vez en cuando las asaltaba sin más intención que la de felicitarlas por su estado.

Más tarde, cuando se marchó de Nueva Zelanda y voló al África subsahariana, donde debía dirigir un safari de tres semanas de duración, empezó a oír historias de embarazadas que terminaban mal.

Le impactaron tanto que no se las podía quitar de la cabeza. Se repetía una y otra vez que Katniss estaba sana y que era fuerte desde un punto de vista físico y emocional, pero su preocupación fue en aumento.

Durante su segunda noche en Lusaka, la capital de Zambia, se le acercó el director de la agencia de viajes que lo había contratado.

–¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –Preguntó Beetee–. Estás tan nervioso como un león con una astilla clavada.

Peeta trabajaba con Beetee desde hacía cinco años. Tenían una amistad basada en su amor por la aventura y los grandes espacios abiertos, pero en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que jamás compartían nada de su vida personal. –¿Tienes hijos, Beetee?

Beetee se sentó en un taburete de la barra y frunció el ceño.

–Pues sí, tengo hijos. Y a decir verdad, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida... Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es que te has enamorado?

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

–No, es que mi mejor amiga se ha quedado embarazada. Está muy contenta, pero he empezado a oír historias espantosas...

–¿Qué tipo de historias?

Peeta echó un trago de cerveza.

–Bueno, ya sabes... náuseas matinales, fatiga, tensión alta, partos de sesenta horas y abortos –respondió.

–Ah, comprendo –dijo Beetee–. Siempre hay riesgos en un embarazo, Peeta... pero estoy absolutamente seguro de que tu amiga tendrá suerte.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

–Si es amiga tuya, no será ninguna descerebrada –contestó–. Se habrá quedado embarazada tras pensarlo bien y estará tomando las medidas necesarias.

–Sí, eso es verdad.

–Además, supongo que su familia le prestará todo el apoyo que necesite.

Peeta se frotó las sienes.

–Dudo que su familia le preste ningún apoyo.

–Pues su marido o su compañero...

–No tiene a nadie. Va a ser madre soltera.

Beetee silbó.

–Vaya, eso debe de ser duro...

–No para Katniss. Es la mujer más inteligente e independiente que conozco.

–No lo dudo, pero no me refería a ella, sino al niño. Desde mi punto de vista, todos los niños deberían tener una familia.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ser padre es muy complicado –respondió–. Todo es más fácil si tienes a alguien que te pueda sustituir cuando te pones enfermo o estás demasiado ocupado... Además, es importante que un niño crezca con visiones distintas del mundo y con formas distintas de solucionar los problemas.

A Peeta se le quedó la boca seca, así que alcanzó la botella para beber. Pero su mano temblaba tanto que la dejó en la barra. Las palabras de su amigo lo habían preocupado hasta el extremo de que imaginaba a Katniss con un embarazo difícil y completamente sola en el mundo. Con un embarazo del que él era responsable.

–Y por otra parte, creo que un niño merece tener el amor de las dos personas que lo concibieron –continuó Beetee–. Obviamente, eso no es posible en todos los casos... pero cuando lo es, me parece lo mejor.

Peeta pensó que Beetee estaba en lo cierto.

El niño merecía el amor que ni Katniss ni él habían tenido.

–Ya lo entenderás algún día, cuando tengas tus propios hijos –sentenció Beetee.

–Yo no voy a...

Dejó la frase sin terminar. Aunque Katniss solo lo quisiera como donante, estaba embarazada de él. Y en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que ningún «tío Peeta» podría sustituir a la figura de un padre en la vida del pequeño. En la vida de su hijo.

Se giró hacia Beetee y declaró:

–Tendrás que buscar a otro para que se encargue del safari. Yo no me puedo quedar.

Tres semanas en África era mucho tiempo. Tenía que volver a casa y asegurarse de que Katniss estaba bien. Tenía que asegurarse de que el niño estaba bien.

Katniss estaba arrancando las malas hierbas del jardín cuando oyó una motocicleta que sonaba como la de Peeta. Sin embargo, se dijo que no era posible. Por lo que le había dicho, no iba a volver hasta siete semanas más tarde.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura y se estiró, aún de rodillas en el suelo. La casa de su padre le daba mucho trabajo; bastante más que su antiguo piso. Había tomado la decisión de dedicar las mañanas de los sábados al jardín, pero era consciente de que tendría que renunciar a ello cuando el embarazo estuviera más avanzado.

Bajó la cabeza, se miró el estómago y sonrió.

Justo entonces, la motocicleta se detuvo.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la parte delantera de la casa y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Peeta, que se estaba quitando el casco en ese momento. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa tan encantadora que ella se quedó sin habla. No le extrañaba que volviera locas a las mujeres. Era increíblemente atractivo.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció y dio paso a un gesto de incertidumbre que la dejó preocupada. ¿Tendría miedo de que no mantuviera su palabra? ¿Pensaría que esperaba algo más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a dar?

Decidida a no dejarse llevar por temores que quizás no tenían fundamento, respiró hondo, se quitó los guantes y caminó hacia su viejo amigo. Por el camino, se levantó la camiseta para que pudiera ver su estómago en toda su gloria.

–Hola, tío Peeta... –dijo con humor–. He pensado que te gustaría ver a tu sobrino, más conocido como Munchkin.

–¿Munchkin?

–Sí, ya sabes como el personaje del famoso juego de rol... aunque solo se lo digo afectuosamente –respondió.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos y la miró en silencio.

–Bueno, ¿no vas a decir nada más? ¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntar por mi salud? –continuó ella.

–Por supuesto que voy a... –Peeta se detuvo y sonrió–. ¡Tienes un aspecto excelente! ¡Mejor que nunca!

–Y me siento aún mejor –dijo–. Pero, ¿qué es eso de que me ves mejor que nunca? ¿Insinúas que antes estaba espantosa? –No, claro que no. Yo...

–¡Ja! ¡Te pillé!

Lejos de romper a reír, como era típico de él en esas circunstancias, Peeta se quedó muy serio. Katniss lo observó con más atención y se dio cuenta de que no se había afeitado y de que tenía ojeras.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes?

Peeta no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar su estómago.

–Anda, ven aquí... –Katniss se acercó y lo agarró del brazo–. Será mejor que te duches y que duermas un poco.

–No.

–¿No? –preguntó, extrañada.

–Tengo que hablar contigo.

–Está bien, como quieras. Pero en ese caso, te propongo que entremos en la cocina y que nos sirvamos un café. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos oirán los vecinos.

En realidad, a Katniss no le importaban los vecinos. Además, los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no eran de los que prestaban una atención malsana a la vida de los demás, salvedad hecha de Effie. Su argumento no era más que una excusa para alejar a Peeta de la motocicleta a la que seguía encaramado.

–Venga, te serviré un buen desayuno... –insistió.

Peeta desmontó de la moto y la siguió al interior de la casa. Ya habían llegado a la cocina cuando ella preguntó:

–¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar esta vez, tío Peeta?

–No puedo, Katniss.

Katniss lo miró con desconcierto.

–¿Cómo?

–Que no puedo seguir así.

–No te entiendo...

Él se acercó y se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

–No quiero ser el tío Peeta. Quiero ser el padre de nuestro hijo. Por eso he venido a verte... para hablar contigo y buscar una solución.

Katniss dio un paso atrás, muda.

–Sé que no es lo que acordamos, pero...

–¡Maldita sea, Peeta! –Katniss perdió la paciencia–. ¿Crees que el simple hecho de llenar un botecito con esperma te convierte en padre?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza y añadió, fuera de sí:

–¿Padre? ¿Tú? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¡Si no querías tener hijos...! -Peeta se la quedó mirando. Estaba tan pálido y ojeroso como si no hubiera pegado ojo en varios días–. Por Dios, Peeta, no estás pensando con claridad. Tú no tienes carácter para ser padre. Tu sentido de la libertad te impide asumir un compromiso como ese.

Peeta apretó los dientes.

–Esta vez no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya, Katniss. Digas lo que digas, no voy a olvidar el asunto. Soy el padre del niño que estás esperando. Y no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión.

Durante un segundo, Katniss vio un rayo de esperanza. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fueran pareja? Pero desestimó la idea de inmediato.

La misma idea que había tenido diez años antes, cuando Peeta la besó y se hizo ilusiones que no duraron nada.

–Quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

–Peeta, por favor...

–No me lo pongas más difícil. No me obligues a luchar por su custodia –bramó–. Porque créeme, estoy dispuesto a ello.

Ella se quedó helada.

–No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Tú no eres así. Tú no eres como tu padre. Tú no eres como el hombre que...

Katniss no llegó a terminar la frase. Sabía que Peeta no era como él, así que cambió de estrategia y buscó una forma de dar por finalizado el asunto.

–Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero las discusiones son poco recomendables en mi estado.

Él la miró fijamente.

–Eso es chantaje emocional.

–Lo es. Y de la peor categoría.

Peeta la miró con exasperación.

–Discúlpame por haber sido tan brusca. Te presentas por sorpresa y me planteas un escenario que no estaba en nuestro acuerdo original... Además, tienes aspecto de no haber dormido en varios días –afirmó–. Ni tú ni yo estamos en condiciones de hablar de esas cosas en este momento.

Él dudó, pero asintió enseguida.

–Es verdad.

Katniss suspiró y se dijo que tampoco había sido para tanto. No era la primera vez que discutían, aunque probablemente era su discusión más grave desde que Peeta sedujo a su amiga Madge. Katniss le había rogado que no siguiera adelante. Y había advertido a la propia Madge. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

Al final, como era previsible, Peeta dejó a Madge al cabo de unos días y Madge la culpó a ella por haberse metido en su vida.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos?

–Duerme un poco. Yo voy a...

–A dar un paseo, claro.

Katniss asintió. Peeta sabía que tenía la costumbre de salir a pasear por Fingal Beach cuando la marea estaba baja y ella necesitaba pensar. Normalmente, caminaba hasta Fingal Island y volvía. Era un trayecto relativamente largo, de una hora, pero tuvo la sensación de que iba a necesitar hasta el último minuto para asumir lo que había pasado.

–Llévate una botella de agua y un poco de fruta –le aconsejó él–. Tienes que mantenerte hidratada.

–Y tú deberías comer algo antes de acostarte.

–¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

Ella miró el reloj.

–Son las diez de la mañana... ¿Te parece bien a las tres, aquí mismo?

Él asintió y dijo:

–¿Me vas a obligar a ir a casa de Effie?

–No, no es necesario. Puedes usar una de las habitaciones de invitados.

Un segundo después, llamaron al timbre. Y Katniss le lanzó una mirada tan llena de cansancio que Peeta decidió salir en su ayuda.

–Yo me encargaré. Diré que no estás y me libraré de quien sea.

–Gracias.

Katniss consideró la posibilidad de marcharse mientras Peeta abría la puerta, pero no se habían despedido y le pareció que sería una grosería, así que se quedó en la cocina y cerró los ojos un momento. No podía creer que su viejo amigo, la persona en quien más confiaba, tuviera intención de romper su acuerdo.

–¿Katniss?

Cuando abrió los ojos, se llevó otra sorpresa. Peeta había vuelto a la cocina, pero no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban Effie y su propio padre; un hombre que no había pisado la casa desde que le dio las escrituras y una mujer que jamás había pasado del vestíbulo.

–Tenemos que hablar contigo –declaró su padre.

Mientras ella los miraba con asombro, Effie dio un paso adelante y le enseñó un paquete cuadrado. –Hemos traído una tarta –dijo.

–Oh... gracias.

Katniss abrió el paquete y descubrió una tarta de chocolate y crema de aspecto sencillamente exquisito; un detalle tan poco habitual en Effie que contribuyó a aumentar su perplejidad. Pero la boca se le hizo agua de todas formas.

–Iré a preparar café...

Peeta decidió aprovechar la ocasión para dejarlos a solas.

–Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

–No. Quédate, Peeta –dijo el padre de Katniss–. Effie me llamó por teléfono cuando supo que venías. Por eso estamos aquí. Lo que vamos a decir os afecta a los dos.

Peeta miró a Katniss, que se encogió de hombros. En el incómodo silencio posterior, Katniss pensó que su padre esperaría que sirviera el café en el más que formal comedor de la casa, el lugar donde se sentía más cómodo. Pero también pensó que, por el mismo motivo, sería el lugar más incómodo para Peeta.

Al final, optó por una solución intermedia y comentó:

–¿Por qué no os sentáis en el salón? Tú te puedes quedar conmigo, Peeta... así me ayudarás con la bandeja.

En realidad, Katniss no necesitaba ayuda. Solo lo había dicho porque sabía que se habría sentido atrapado si se hubiera quedado a solas con ellos.

Cuando Effie y el padre de Katniss desaparecieron, él preguntó:

–¿Qué se traerán entre manos?

–No lo sé. Pero la última vez que nos vimos, te dije que estaban tramando algo.

Tras preparar el café, llevaron la bandeja al salón y sirvieron la tarta. Estaba muy buena, pero ni Effie ni su padre la probaron. Se quedaron perfectamente tensos en el sofá.

–Bueno, es evidente que esto no es una visita de cortesía... –dijo Katniss–. Habéis comentado que queríais hablar con nosotros.

–En efecto.

Katniss miró a su padre, esperando que se explicara; pero Haymitch Samuel Everdeen, el hombre al que sus colegas llamaban «señor Everdeen» y, sus amigos, Haymithc, guardó silencio mientras Effie miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

–Bueno... –Katniss se frotó las manos, nerviosa–. Estamos encantados con lo del niño... ¿verdad, Peeta?

–¿Lo estamos?

Katniss lo maldijo para sus adentros y pensó que si Peeta se hubiera sentado más cerca de ella, le habría dado una buena patada.

–Sí, claro que sí.

Como nadie decía nada, decidió iniciar algún tipo de conversación. Y como Peeta era el más asequible de los tres, empezó por él.

–¿Dónde has estado esta vez?

–En un safari. En África.

–Ah, con los leones y los elefantes...

–Sí. Hay leones y elefantes por todas partes.

Justo entonces, Haymitch abrió la boca. Y los dejó completamente helados.

–Effie y yo nos vamos a casar.

Peeta se atragantó con el café y Katniss estuvo a punto de derramar el suyo, pero mantuvo la calma y acertó a decir:

–¿Estás hablando en serio?

–Sí.

Su padre no dijo más. Lo dejó todo en un simple monosílabo. Sin explicaciones. Sin declaraciones de amor. Sin nada de nada.

–Bueno, no quiero sonar impertinente, pero... ¿por qué?

–No querrás sonar impertinente, pero lo eres –contestó su padre–. Sinceramente, eso no es asunto tuyo.

–Si no es asunto mío, no sé de quién más lo va a ser –replicó

Katniss, tan sorprendida como ellos por haberse atrevido a plantarle cara.

–¿Lo ves? Te lo dije –intervino Effie–. Sabía que no lo aprobarían.

–Yo no he dicho que no lo apruebe –protestó Katniss

–Ni yo –dijo Peeta.

–Ya, pero sabemos que no tenéis una buena opinión del matrimonio.

Katniss intentó razonar con ellos.

–Tened en cuenta que nos hemos llevado una buena sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabíamos que estuvierais saliendo. ¿Por qué lo habéis mantenido en secreto? ¿Os vais a casar porque... porque...?

–Termina la frase –bramó Haymitch.

–¿Porque estáis enamorados?

Effie apartó la mirada. Laurie abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

–No me parece una pregunta tan extraña –continuo Katniss–. A fin de cuentas, la gente se suele casar por amor - Haymitch carraspeó.

–Sencillamente, Effie y yo hemos decidido que estaremos mejor si estamos juntos.

A Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–En tal caso... felicidades.

Peeta no se sumó a la felicitación, así que Katniss le lanzó una mirada para que dijera algo.

–¿Peeta?

–A mí no me mires. No es asunto mío –contestó–. Son adultos y supongo que saben lo que hacen.

–Exactamente –dijo Haymitch.

–¿Y dónde vais a vivir?

–En mi piso de Nelson Bay.

–Ah, vaya... –Katniss asintió y se giró hacia Effie–. ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu casa?

–Dársela a Peeta.

Peeta se levantó del sofá como impelido por un muelle.

–¡No quiero esa casa!

Haymitch también se levantó.

–¡Qué forma más grosera de responder a un regalo tan generoso!

Peeta miró a su abuela con desconfianza.

–¿A qué viene esto, Effie? ¿Es que Haymitch te ha presionado para que me la regales?

Elsie se puso en pie.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hemos decidido entre los dos... Haymitch y yo nos queremos mucho. Comprendo que te resulte difícil de creer, pero nos vimos a menudo cuando se estaba recuperando de su dolencia y tuvimos ocasión de conocernos mejor y de hablar. Creemos que no es demasiado tarde para nosotros. Queremos fundar una familia.

Katniss no supo qué le sorprendió más, si el contenido de las palabras de Effie o su extensión. Había sido el discurso más largo que le había escuchado en toda su vida.

–¿Una familia? –preguntó Peeta.

–¿Qué os parece si nos volvemos a sentar? –intervino Katniss.

Todos se sentaron.

–¿Ya tenéis fecha para la boda? –continuó.

Effie miró a Haymitch antes de contestar.

–Sí. El día treinta del mes que viene.

Katniss pensó que se habían vuelto locos. Solo faltaban seis semanas.

–Nos casaremos por lo civil –explicó Haymitch–. Y naturalmente, esperamos que asistáis a la ceremonia.

–Sí, por supuesto...

–¿Y dónde vais a pasar la luna de miel?

Haymitch frunció el ceño.

–Bueno... somos demasiado mayores para una luna de miel.

–Oh, vamos, papá... ¿Estás enamorado de Effie? –preguntó su hija.

Haymitch tragó saliva y asintió. –Sí.

–Entonces, no sois demasiado viejos para una luna de miel.

–No, supongo que no.

Katniss respiró hondo.

–Ni demasiado viejos para recomponer los lazos familiares...

–Espero que no, Katniss. Sobre todo, porque estás esperando un hijo.

Katniss se sintió más deprimida que nunca. Desde su infancia, había estado esperando a que su padre le ofreciera una rama de olivo y le demostrara algún tipo de afecto. Pero había esperado en vano. Y ahora cambiaba de actitud porque se había quedado embarazada. Por lo visto, su futuro nieto le importaba más que ella.

-Katniss...

La voz de Peeta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su viejo amigo la conocía tan bien que se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de estallar, y había intervenido para evitar que las cosas se salieran de quicio.

Katniss se levantó y dijo: –Está bien. Pero os casaréis aquí y permitiréis que Peeta y yo os ofrezcamos una fiesta en vuestro honor. Es lo menos que podemos hacer.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Haymitch

–No es necesario... –declaró Effie.

–Por supuesto que lo es. Será nuestro regalo de bodas.

Su padre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Katniss se le adelantó y apeló a Effie.

–Todas las mujeres desean que el día de su boda sea inolvidable. Además, mi padre siempre repite que hay que aceptar los regalos con elegancia... ¿No es verdad, papá?

Haymitch la miró con algo extrañamente parecido al miedo. Y Katniss, que siempre se ponía nerviosa con su pomposidad y su rigidez, comprendió que el gran Haymitch Everdeen tenía miedo de que su hija lo rechazara.

–Celebraremos la ceremonia aquí, en mi casa. Será pequeña, pero elegante.

–Yo... –dijo su padre.

Peeta se recostó en el sillón. Effie bajó la cabeza.

–Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es «gracias», papá –ironizó Katniss–. Bueno... ¿nadie quiere más tarta? Deberías comer más, Peeta. Pareces más delgado.

Peeta la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero le pidió otro pedazo de tarta. Tras unas dudas, Effie aceptó el ofrecimiento y se llevó un poco a la boca. Y por último, sorprendentemente, Haymitch se sumó a la fiesta. En cuanto Laurie y Effie se marcharon, Peeta preguntó:

–¿A qué diablos ha venido eso?

Katniss se cruzó de brazos.

–Ve a dormir un poco. Lo necesitas.

Él la señaló con un dedo.

–¿En qué lío me quieres meter? No voy a asistir a esa fiesta. ¿Me oyes? No cuentes conmigo, Katniss.

–Te oigo perfectamente.

–Me iré de aquí pasado mañana. Y no volveré hasta dentro de tres meses.

Katniss se limitó a mirarlo.

–¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

–¿Pasado mañana, dices?

–Sí.

–Y no volverás hasta mayo...

–Exacto.

–Entonces, has renunciado a la idea de ser padre.

Peeta soltó una maldición.

–Cuida tu lenguaje, Peeta.

–Y tú, deja de jugar conmigo.

Katniss sonrió con ironía.

–Yo no estoy jugando contigo. Eres tú quien se ha presentado en mi casa para reclamar tus derechos como padre –le recordó–. Pero si quieres ser padre, tendrás que aceptar que Effie y Haymitch forman parte de la familia del niño... Y eso incluye asistir a su boda, ofrecerles una fiesta y hacer todas esas cosas que tanto te disgustan, desde estar en los cumpleaños hasta socializar con los vecinos.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

–Sé lo que estás intentando, Katniss. Pretendes que renuncie a mis intenciones, pero no lo vas a conseguir.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

–¿No?

–Desde luego que no.

–Pues no lo parece. Si una simple boda te asusta tanto, ¿cómo te vas a sentir cuando dé a luz? –preguntó.

–¿Crees que no tengo carácter para ser padre?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

–Creo que si no soportas una simple boda, no soportarás la paternidad –puntualizó.

Peeta la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos.

–¿Quieres que apostemos?

–¡Esto no es un juego, Peeta! ¡Es la vida de mi hijo!

–En eso también te equivocas, Katniss –replicó con gravedad–. No es la vida de tu hijo; es la vida de nuestro hijo.

Peeta alzó una mano, le acarició una mejilla y se fue. Cuando se quedó a solas, Katniss se tocó la cara. Aún podía sentir el calor de su contacto.

–Oh, Peeta...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí van dos capítulos, ya que él segundo estaba demasiado corto. Pues como vemos, ahora Peeta quiere estar con su bebé, pero Katniss no se lo va a dejar tan fácil.**

**Gracias por el apoyo en el primer capítulo, espero que les guste :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Al final, Peeta durmió en una de las habitaciones de invitados de Katniss en lugar de marcharse a la casa de Effie.

Y casi durmió el sueño de los muertos. Porque durmió veinte horas seguidas.

Cuando despertó y se dirigió a la cocina, descubrió que Katniss estaba sentada a la mesa, con el ordenador encendido. La luz del sol bañaba el lugar y le daba un aura dorada. Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

Pero no fue su sonrisa de siempre, abierta y sin reserva alguna.

–Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías...

Peeta se frotó la nunca.

–Nunca había dormido tanto –le confesó.

–¿Dónde has estado?

Él frunció el ceño.

–En la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Katniss volvió a sonreír.

–No, no... Me refería a tu último viaje. ¿En qué parte de África has estado?

–En Zambia.

Ella lo miró con intensidad. Peeta se preguntó qué estaría pensando y se acordó de su conversación con Beetee y de la cara de su amigo cuando le habló de sus hijos. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no se habría sentido responsable del hijo que Katniss estaba esperando; ni habría pensado que tenía que ser un buen padre, mucho mejor que el suyo.

–Qué apasionante...

–Sí, supongo que sí. –Peeta cambió de posición, nervioso–. Oye... ¿estás bien conmigo?

–Por supuesto.

Peeta no la creyó, porque Katniss respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos, con la vista puesta en la pantalla del portátil. Tras unos momentos de silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

–Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero come algo antes... mientras yo termino de revisar estas facturas.

A Peeta no le extrañó que estuviera trabajando. Su inesperada visita había interrumpido el día a día normal de una mujer ordenada y eficaz en los negocios, que siempre estaba al pie del cañón. Pero a pesar de ello, preguntó:

–¿Trabajas en sábado?

–Soy autónoma, Peeta –le recordó–. Soy mi propia jefa... Tengo que trabajar cuando tengo que trabajar.

Peeta no dijo nada al respecto, aunque pensó que en ese sentido no podían ser más diferentes. Katniss estaba completamente apegada a las cosas; en cambio, él dejaba los trabajos y se iba de cualquier país, en busca de experiencias nuevas, tan pronto como se aburría. Su impaciencia era legendaria entre sus amigos y compañeros.

No era extraño que Katniss desconfiara de su potencial como padre. Tenía buenos motivos para considerarlo un simple donante que le había prestado un poco de esperma.

Mientras desayunaba, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana de la cocina y a recordar las palabras de Beetee sobre los niños y la familia.

No podía negar que nunca había sentido el deseo de ser padre; pero ahora lo iba a ser y no tenía la menor intención de dar la espalda a su hijo ni a la propia Katniss.

Después de desayunar, limpió y secó los cacharros de la pila y se giró hacia su amiga, que en ese momento apagaba el ordenador. Peta abrió el frigorífico, sirvió dos vasos de zumo de naranja y se sentó a su lado.

–Bueno, has dicho que teníamos que hablar.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿Es que no lo crees necesario?

–Ayer te dije todo lo que tenía que decir –respondió él–. Y sinceramente, no quiero discutir contigo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, pero permaneció en silencio.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

–Afirmas que quieres ser el padre del pequeño.

–Sí.

–Y que quieres formar parte de su vida.

–En efecto.

–En tal caso, ¿me podrías hacer el favor de explicarme los detalles más prácticos? ¿Qué intenciones tienes, exactamente?

Peeta la miró con perplejidad.

–No sé si te entiendo...

–Es una pregunta bastante sencilla, Peeta. ¿Quieres decir que vendrás a verlo una vez a la semana? ¿Quieres decir que te encargarás de él la mitad del tiempo? ¿Quieres decir que estarás siempre con él? ¿O solo pretendes entrar y salir de su vida como ahora de la mía, pero con el privilegio de que te llame «padre» en lugar de «tío»?

El sarcasmo de Katniss le hizo tanto daño que prefirió callar.

–No me digas que quieres sentar la cabeza...

Peeta carraspeó.

–A decir verdad, no lo he pensado.

–Ya. Pues no puedes estar a los dos lados de la línea. O eres el tío Peeta que siempre está de viaje o eres padre al cien por cien y te comprometes a fondo –replicó ella–. No permitiré que juegues con la vida de mi hijo.

Él se levantó.

–¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que cambie de vida por completo?

Katniss entrecerró los ojos.

–Yo no pretendo nada. No esperaba que asumieras ninguna responsabilidad. Eres tú el que se presentó ayer sin avisar y afirmó que quería ser padre, a pesar de lo que habíamos hablado. Pero un verdadero padre es algo más que...

–Un botecito con esperma –la interrumpió.

Ella soltó un suspiro.

–Lo siento. No debí ser tan explícita en la descripción.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

–Olvídalo. No tiene importancia.

–Oh, Peeta... un padre es mucho más que un tío. La paternidad exige más compromiso del que tu vida actual te permite. No se trata solo de divertirse y jugar. La paternidad implica estar toda una noche despierto cuando tu hijo enferma, ir a ver sus partidos de fútbol, asistir a reuniones de padres y hablar con sus profesores.

Peeta apretó los puños. Era consciente de que se había presentado en casa de Katniss sin saber exactamente lo que quería. En ese sentido, su amiga tenía toda la razón. Solo sabía que necesitaba ser el padre del pequeño.

–¿Qué sabes de bebés, Peeta?

–No mucho, la verdad...

–¿Has sostenido alguno, alguna vez?

–No, ninguna.

–¿Sabes dar un biberón?

–No, tampoco.

–Sé que eres un gran profesional en tu trabajo, capaz de cuidar de muchas personas y de llevarlas a lugares tan peligrosas como el Everest o la selva amazónica sin que corran peligro. Pero, ¿sabes cuidar de un enfermo o animar a alguien que simplemente esté deprimido? –preguntó.

Peeta se sintió insultado. Al parecer, Katniss lo tenía por un egoísta que iba de país en país sin saber nada de la gente ni de las cosas importantes.

–No te estoy criticando –dijo Katniss, adivinando sus pensamientos–. Estoy segura de que no sabes hacer esas cosas porque nunca te has encontrado en esa situación, y nadie nace enseñado. Pero, ¿estás dispuesto a renunciar a una vida de aventuras y emociones a cambio de una con pañales y visitas al dentista?

–Yo...

–¿De verdad quieres ser padre?

Peeta se miró las manos durante unos momentos.

–No sé qué hacer, Katniss.

–Pues si esperas que te lo diga yo, será mejor que esperes sentado –replicó–. No voy a tomar esa decisión en tu nombre. Es demasiado importante. Tienes que pensarlo muy bien y decidirlo tú solo.

La boca de Peeta se quedó más seca que el desierto del Kalahari.

–No te has comprometido a nada conmigo –continuó ella con más suavidad–. Si no quieres ese grado de compromiso, lo entenderé perfectamente y seguiremos como lo habíamos planeado, sin rencor alguno. Al menos, por mi parte.

–Ya, bueno...

–Pero si quieres ser el padre de ese hijo, te advierto que mis expectativas serán muy altas –sentenció.

Katniss se levantó y le acarició el brazo. Él bajó la mirada y, al ver su mano, pensó que era tan pequeña como delicada.

–Te estoy muy agradecida, Peeta. No sabes lo feliz que soy... Me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí y permitiste que me quedara embarazada. Si decides que quieres ser padre y asumir tus responsabilidades como tal, no me opondré a ello –afirmó–. Pero insisto en que debes pensarlo con más detenimiento. No es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera, de la noche a la mañana.

–No, claro.

–Solo te pido una cosa. Por el bien del niño y por el mío.

–¿Cuál?

–Que tomes tu decisión antes de la boda de Effie y Haymitch.

Él tragó saliva. Katniss le acababa de dar un plazo de seis semanas. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de aguantar seis semanas enteras en Fingal Bay.

–Y hablando de bodas...

Katniss se alejó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él, desconcertado.

–Necesito que me ayudes a medir el jardín de atrás.

–¿Para qué?

Katniss abrió la puerta y salió sin responder. Él la siguió y repitió la pregunta.

–¿Para qué?

–Para la carpa. Si el tiempo lo permite, Effie y mi padre se pueden casar junto a los rosales –contestó–. Pero tendremos que instalar una carpa para la comida y la fiesta.

–¿Y por qué no se casan en el registro civil, como dijeron?

Ella puso los brazos en jarras. El sol le iluminaba el cabello y enfatizaba sus ojos y sus labios. Parecía una diosa de la fertilidad.

Una diosa tan extraordinariamente deseable que Peeta retrocedió.

–Porque quiero que se celebre por todo lo alto.

–Pues jamás he conocido a dos personas con menos gusto por las celebraciones.

–Exactamente.

Katniss entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Qué estás tramando, Katniss?

–Cállate y ayúdame a medir.

Y midieron.

El sol ascendió en un cielo absolutamente azul y el ambiente se inundó con las fragancias del jardín. Teniendo en cuenta la conversación que habían mantenido, Peeta pensó que la tarea resultaría tensa; pero la encontró tan divertida como relajante. Y por lo visto, ella también se relajó.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que se había portado como un idiota. Al presentarse en la casa de improviso y manifestar su deseo de ser padre, había estresado innecesariamente a Katniss, a una mujer embarazada.

Apretó los puños y se maldijo por no haberse presentado en su casa con una idea más exacta de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Ahora, por su culpa, pasaría las seis semanas siguientes en un estado de incertidumbre, esperando que él tomara una decisión. Se había portado muy mal con ella. Tan mal, que no se sintió merecedor de su comprensión y su paciencia.

La miró y pensó que, de todas formas, no parecía ni frágil ni especialmente estresada. Caminaba por el jardín como si no llevara un hijo en su vientre.

–Deberías tomártelo con más calma...

Ella se giró y rio.

–Estoy embarazada, no enferma. Puedo hacer las mismas cosas que antes.

Él se cruzó brazos. No dudaba que fuera capaz de medir un jardín sin sufrir un desvanecimiento, pero Katniss trabajaba cinco días en la guardería de su propiedad y dedicaba muchas horas extra a su negocio, sin contar el tiempo que dedicaba a la casa y, ahora, el que tendría que dedicar a la organización de la boda.

Por suerte, su presencia podía tener un efecto positivo. Ya que estaba allí, la podía ayudar con sus tareas y se podía encargar de que descansara y se cuidara un poco.

En ese momento, ella se puso a hablar sobre las mesas para la ceremonia y él bajó la mirada con intención de admirar su estómago.

Pero, por el camino, sus ojos se detuvieron en la forma de sus generosos senos, que asomaban por el cuello abierto de la blusa. Y sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó acariciándole los pezones una y otra vez, hasta que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabriera la boca y gimiera de placer.

La boca se le volvió a quedar seca.

Desesperado, empezó a caminar con la vista clavada en el suelo, para no caer otra vez en la tentación de mirarla. Katniss le había gustado siempre. Incluso había estado a punto de dejarse llevar en cierta ocasión. Pero ahora le gustaba más que nunca, como si el hecho de que estuviera embarazada de él hubiera aumentado su atractivo.

–¿De dónde vamos a sacar a la gente necesaria para llenar la tienda de campaña que quieres instalar? –preguntó.

–No es una tienda de campaña, sino una carpa –puntualizó ella–. Y tendrás que ayudarme con ese problema.

–¿Ayudarte?

–En efecto. Quiero que consigas los nombres de diez personas a las que Effie querría ver en la fiesta.

–¿Yo?

–Yo haré lo mismo con mi padre. Además, invitaré a algunos de mis amigos y a todos los vecinos. Si se te ocurre alguien más...

–Invitaré a Finnick Odair. Como bien sabes, me echó una mano cuando más lo necesitaba –le recordó–. Pero... ¿diez personas? ¿No te parece mucho? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Effie conozca a diez personas.

–Seguro que sí. Incluso ella se ve obligada a socializar un poco. Y quién sabe, puede que quiera invitar a su callista –bromeó.

–Ya, ¿pero cómo voy a conseguir que me dé esos nombres? Mi abuela ni siquiera habla conmigo del tiempo.

–Eso es problema tuyo. Eres un hombre con recursos, ¿no? ¿Qué harías si las hienas invadieran uno de tus campamentos en África? ¿Qué harías si una cuerda se empezara a romper en plena escalada? ¿Qué harías si una canoa volcara durante un descenso por un río de montaña? Si puedes encontrar soluciones en situaciones tan difíciles, esto será coser y cantar en comparación.

–Si tú lo dices...

–Además, te voy a echar de mi habitación de invitados, así que tendrás tiempo de sobra para trabajarte a tu abuela.

Él la miró con asombro.

–¿No vas a dejar que me quede?

–Tu sitio está allí, Peeta. Especialmente ahora, que te va a regalar la casa...

–Pero yo no la quiero.

–Entonces, tendrás que encontrar una forma elegante de rechazar el regalo.

Peeta estuvo a punto de rogarle que le permitiera quedarse con ella, pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió. Katniss le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. Necesitaba alejarse y retomar el control de sus emociones.

–Quiero pedirte una cosa –continuó ella–, pero tengo miedo de que te ofenda.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Pídemelo de todas formas.

Katniss se inclinó y fingió que estaba observando un arbusto de flores.

–Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

–Claro que sí.

–Y tengo derecho a hacerte preguntas de carácter personal...

–Naturalmente.

–¿Te vas a quedar en Fingal Bay? ¿Seis semanas enteras?

–Sí.

–En ese caso, necesito saber si tienes dinero suficiente para sobrevivir hasta entonces. Ya sabes que el dinero no es un problema para mí, así que si necesitas un crédito...

Peeta no dijo nada.

–Oh, no. Sabía que te ofendería.

Peeta se acercó a un banco y se sentó, completamente derrotado.

La oferta de Katniss había hecho algo más que ofenderlo; había conseguido que se sintiera como si fuera un perdedor.

–No me malinterpretes. No estoy juzgando tu forma de vivir... Te ofrezco dinero porque sé que vives al día y que no ahorras porque la seguridad económica nunca te ha parecido importante. Las posesiones nunca te han parecido importantes.

–¿Y a ti te lo parecen?

Ella sonrió con debilidad.

–Antes, no; pero ahora, estando embarazada...

–¿Por eso permitiste que tu padre te regalara esta casa?

–No, no fue por eso.

–Entonces, ¿por qué? Tenía la impresión de que odiabas este lugar...

–Odio algunos de los recuerdos que tengo asociados a él. Pero no todos son malos. Esta es la casa donde vivió mi madre al principio. Y la casa donde conocí a mi mejor amigo, a ti... además, fíjate en las vistas. ¿No te parecen preciosas?

Él asintió.

–Sí, lo son.

–Creo que es uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo. Y por otra parte, Fingal Bay es una comunidad muy tranquila –observó Katniss–. Un sitio perfecto para criar a un niño.

Katniss se giró y contempló la bahía, con la larga curva de la playa y la enorme extensión azul que brillaba bajo el sol. Indudablemente, era un lugar precioso. Y sin duda, perfecto para un niño. Pero cada piedra y cada recodo le recordaban su infancia.

–¿Es tan sencillo como eso? ¿Me estás diciendo que querías vivir aquí y que por eso aceptaste el regalo?

Ella suspiró.

–No, es algo más complicado. Lo acepté porque tuve la extraña impresión de que mi padre necesitaba regalármela.

Él la miró con extrañeza.

–¿Cómo que lo necesitaba?

–No puedo explicarlo mejor. Aún no he tenido ocasión de pensarlo a fondo, pero... no pude negarme.

–Y esperas que yo tampoco se lo niegue a Effie. –Eso es asunto vuestro.

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

–Pero lo esperas.

–Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que superes el pasado y sigas adelante.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza. Primero lo consideraba poco menos que un inútil y, después, lo acusaba de ser un rencoroso. Pero al menos, tenía defensa para la cuestión económica.

–No vivo tan al día como crees. Empecé a invertir en ciertas propiedades, y ahora tengo un buen colchón financiero.

Katniss lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–Vaya, fue muy sensato por tu parte...

–No necesito tu dinero, Katniss. Tengo dinero de sobra para seis semanas.

A decir verdad, Peeta tenía dinero de sobra para vivir mucho más que eso sin trabajar. Pero no quiso regodearse en sus éxitos con el dinero. En su opinión, habría sido inmaduro y poco elegante.

–Bueno... me alegro mucho. Entonces, retiro la oferta.

–Gracias de todas formas. Y ya que estamos con asuntos personales, ¿se puede saber qué pretendes con esa maldita boda?

Ella sonrió.

–Solo pretendo que se diviertan y la celebren de verdad.

–¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

–Porque tú y yo crecimos sin alegría alguna.

–Crecimos sin alegría porque nunca estaban con nosotros, Katniss –le recordó–. No merecen esto. No merecen el esfuerzo que les vas a dedicar.

–Todo el mundo merece un poco de felicidad –le rebatió–. Y si es verdad que quieren tender un puente con nosotros...

–¿Sí?

–Si es verdad, estamos obligados a concederles la oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Peeta se quedó atónito. En el pasado, cada vez que visitaba a Katniss, maldecía a su madre por haberlo abandonado y se mostraba inflexible con la insensibilidad de sus respectivas familias. Pero la mujer que estaba ante él era distinta.

–Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre se encerró en sí mismo –dijo ella–. En su vida no había espacio para la alegría y las fiestas.

–Hizo mal. Eras su hija y necesitabas su afecto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

–Claro que lo necesitaba, pero déjame hablar.

–Está bien...

–Entre tanto, tu madre te dejó con Effie y desapareció para siempre. No te llamaba ni te escribía cartas. Fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y supongo que eso fue demasiado para Effie... creo que tuvo miedo de quererte.

–¿Miedo de quererme?

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué habría pasado si se hubiera encariñado de ti y tu madre hubiera vuelto a buscarte? ¿En qué situación se habría quedado si, al crecer, hubieras hecho lo mismo que tu madre y la hubieras abandonado?

–Mi madre me abandonó a mí, no a Effie.

–Tu madre os abandonó a los dos.

Peeta se quedó boquiabierto.

–Sí, es verdad, Effie y mi padre deberían haber hecho un esfuerzo mayor por nosotros –siguió Katniss–. Pero al menos, tú y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro. No estábamos solos. Y no vas a negar que nos divertíamos mucho...

–No, no lo voy a negar.

–¿No te das cuenta de que ellos no tuvieron eso? La vida les jugó una mala pasada –dijo–. Pero en cualquier caso, he decidido que quiero ser feliz y que, en consecuencia, tengo que concederles una oportunidad.

–¿Y si la desaprovechan?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Si la desaprovechan, sabré que su caso no tiene solución y seguiré adelante. Solo les voy a dar una oportunidad. Solo eso.

Peeta no dijo nada. Katniss lo observó y refrenó un suspiro, preguntándose si volvería a ver al hombre alegre y encantador que no permitía que las preocupaciones le amargaran la existencia.

Desde el día anterior, cuando se presentó en su motocicleta, sus ojos no mostraban otra cosa que angustia.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te entusiasmaste con algo, Peeta?

Él se frotó la mandíbula. No se había afeitado. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado que en otros hombres habría resultado poco atractivo, pero que en él aumentaba su encanto. Y le pareció tan tentador que deseó acercarse y acariciarle la cara.

Pero se contuvo y se maldijo para sus adentros.

Al parecer, sus hormonas estaban jugando con ella. Las hormonas y el recuerdo del único beso que se habían dado.

–Bueno, no es una pregunta tan difícil... –insistió.

–No, claro que no. Es que me entusiasmo tanto que me cuesta elegir un momento en particular –dijo él.

–Inténtalo...

Peeta sonrió.

–Supongo que fue cuando salté al río Zambezi desde el puente de las cataratas Victoria. Sentí una descarga de adrenalina. Me sentí un superhéroe.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Es qué estaba pensando?

La vida de Peeta estaba llena de placeres. Hacía cosas muy emocionantes. No iba a renunciar a ellas por unos pañales y unos biberones.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo fue tu última vez? –contraatacó.

–Cuando supe que estaba embarazada –respondió sin dudarlo un momento–. Y todos los días desde entonces.

Peeta la observó con humor.

–Comprendo; eres tan feliz que quieres contagiar tu felicidad a todo el mundo...

–Naturalmente. Tú y yo sabemos divertirnos, Katniss, pero Effie y mi padre... o lo han olvidado o no conocieron nunca el secreto.

–No es un secreto, Katniss.

–Pues viéndolos, cualquiera lo diría –ironizó.

–¿Qué pasará si tu plan fracasa y siguen tan amargados y distantes como siempre?

–Nada, no pasará nada. Pero al menos, lo habré intentado.

Peeta se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

–¿Y si sale bien? ¿Te lo has planteado?

Katniss admiró los labios de su amigo y sonrió.

–Si sale bien, será una situación de lo más interesante. Tú, yo, el niño y ellos tendremos que aprender a ser una familia de verdad.

–Discúlpame, pero creo que estás soñando despierta.

–¿Tú crees? ¿No será que te niegas a creerlo porque estás empeñado en castigarlos? –replicó ella.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

–No, en absoluto; pero tampoco creo que merezcan tanto esfuerzo por nuestra parte. Especialmente, porque sospecho que Haymitch y Effie no conceden ninguna importancia a lo que tú y yo hagamos.

–Es posible, pero no perdemos nada...

–Te equivocas. Si sale mal, te harán daño.

Katniss sonrió. En ese sentido, Peeta seguía siendo el mismo.

Siempre preocupado por su bienestar.

–No me pueden hacer daño. Estoy embarazada... estoy en la cumbre del mundo.

Peeta le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Está bien, me has convencido. Te ayudaré.

Ella suspiró.

–Pero con una condición.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos y preguntó con desconfianza:

–¿Qué condición?

–Que me dejes tocar al niño.

* * *

_Hola, pues como vemos, Peeta sigue insistiendo, al igual que Katniss, quien no confia en nada en Peeta. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_Espero que les guste._

_Nos leemos!_


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia es de Michelle Douglas y los personajes a la Maravillosa Suzanne Collins_

* * *

Katniss sonrió. Mucha gente le pedía que les dejara tocarle el estómago, felices por ella y por el bebé que crecía en su interior. ¿Por qué iba a ser Peeta diferente?

Era lógico que sintiera curiosidad.

Al fin y al cabo, era hijo suyo. Tanto si asumía el papel de padre como si se limitaba al papel de tío.

–Por supuesto que puedes.

Katniss se acercó y él le puso las manos en el estómago. Pero lo que había empezado como una petición normal, lo más natural del mundo, se transformó en otra cosa. Súbitamente, las manos de Peeta ya no eran las de su mejor amigo. Eran sensuales, seguras, cálidas, tentadoras. Unas manos de dedos fuertes y sorprendentemente sutiles que la dejaron sin aliento y aceleraron su pulso, excitándola.

Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos e intentó refrenarse.

El calor y el aroma de Peeta, una mezcla de cuero, jabón y algo más oscuro, como un buen whisky, la rodearon y estuvieron a punto de arrancarle un suspiro.

Entonces, él se arrodilló y apretó la mejilla contra su abdomen, para sorpresa de ella.

Katniss se estremeció y se preguntó si era posible que formaran una familia de verdad. Pero ni siquiera creía que Peeta estuviera dispuesto a quedarse. Y aunque se quedara, no lo creía capaz de ser padre con todas las consecuencias.

–Hola, pequeño –dijo él–. ¿Sabes quien soy? Soy tu...

–No digas eso –lo interrumpió.

Peeta se levantó y la miró a los ojos con una expresión de confusión y tristeza que no le había visto nunca.

–Gracias, Kat.

–De nada.

Tras un silencio incómodo, Peeta retrocedió y dijo: –¿Qué plan tienes para el resto del día?

El plan de Katniss consistía en alejarse de Peeta tanto como pudiera.

En algún momento del día anterior, su viejo amigo se había convertido en un desconocido que olía maravillosamente bien, que era maravillosamente guapo y que la excitaba maravillosamente.

Un Peeta nuevo que amenazaba su equilibrio emocional. Un Peeta distinto que suponía una amenaza para el futuro y la felicidad del niño que estaba esperando.

–Voy a ir a Nelson Bay para empezar con los preparativos de la boda.

–Buena idea. Te acompañaré.

Katniss se asustó.

–¿Cómo?

–¿No has dicho que aceptas mi ayuda? Pues bien, estoy a tu disposición.

–Pero...

–Vámonos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Peeta se alejó por el jardín, hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Katniss no tuvo más remedio que recoger la cinta métrica y seguirlo.

–No es necesario que me acompañes... Acabas de volver de África. Te puedes tomar un par de días de descanso.

–¿Intentas librarte de mí?

Ella se ruborizó.

–Claro que no.

Él sonrió, aparentemente encantado de incomodarla.

–En ese caso...

–Está bien, como quieras –aceptó a regañadientes–. Pero iremos en mi coche, no en tu moto. Y conduciré yo.

–Bueno, bueno, no es para ponerse así...

Peeta alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y a Katniss le pareció tan gracioso que soltó una carcajada.

–Pero te advierto que tendrás que comprarme un helado. No sé por qué, pero últimamente no puedo dejar de comer helado de maracuyá.

Él miró el reloj y dijo:

–Ya es hora de comer. Si quieres, podemos comprar unos langostinos en la cooperativa de pescadores y comérnoslos en la playa.

–Tendrías que comértelos solo. Y teniendo en cuenta que me encantan, sería demasiado cruel por tu parte.

–¿Es por el embarazo? ¿Te dan náuseas?

Katniss se dio una palmadita en el estómago.

–No me dan náuseas, pero el médico me ha recomendado que evite el pescado y el marisco porque tienen niveles altos de mercurio y podría ser malo para la salud del bebé –explicó–. Tampoco puedo tomar ni Camembert ni salami ni café ni vino ni... en fin, ninguna de las cosas que me gustan.

–Pues menudo panorama.

–Bueno, al menos me puedo consolar con los helados de maracuyá. ¿Nos vamos? Solo tengo que recoger el bolso.

–Por supuesto.

Katniss entró en la casa y recogió el bolso. Normalmente, se habría dirigido al cuarto de baño para ponerse carmín, pero la cercanía de Peeta y las emociones que había despertado en ella la convencieron de lo contrario. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. Subieron al coche y arrancaron.

–El plan de hoy consiste en alquilar sillas, mesas y una carpa para la boda –dijo Katniss –. Y cuando terminemos, nos concederemos la recompensa de comer.

–¿Me acompañas a hacer unas compras? Necesito varias cosas, aunque lo podemos dejar para más tarde.

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de asombro. Peeta era precisamente un hombre al que le gustara ir de compras.

–Claro...

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Katniss , Peeta le fue de gran ayuda en el alquiler de la carpa. Se notaba que tenía experiencia al respecto, porque pidió uno con cortinas laterales que se podían enrollar si hacía calor o desenrollar si hacía frío, y con la ventaja de que eran transparentes, lo cual permitiría que se viera el exterior incluso en el caso de que se vieran obligados a cerrarlas.

Además, se empeñó en correr con todos los gastos. Y como Peeta se había enfadado ostensiblemente cuando le había ofrecido dinero para su estancia en Fingal Bay, Katniss prefirió concederle ese deseo. Tras alquilar la carpa, llegó el momento de elegir las sillas y las mesas. Katniss se decantó por sillas acolchadas y mesas redondas.

–Las mesas redondas son mejor que las rectangulares –explicó–. Facilitan la comunicación entre los comensales.

–Por no mencionar que ocupan más espacio –observó Peeta con ironía–. Así, la carpa parecerá más llena.

–Exactamente.

–Bueno, ¿qué más necesitamos?

–Una mesa larga para la familia.

–Solo seremos cuatro. No tiene que ser muy larga.

–Y otras mesas para los regalos y la tarta.

Minutos después, salieron de la tienda. Lo habían resuelto todo en menos de una hora.

–¿Qué nos falta? –preguntó él.

–Nada. Podemos ir a comer.

Peeta arqueó una ceja.

–¿Nada?

–Solo quedan las cosas importantes, pero lo dejaremos para otro día.

–¿Las cosas importantes?

–Sí. El servicio de catering, la tarta, las invitaciones y...

Katniss sonrió y dejó la frase sin terminar.

–¿Y?

–Y el vestido de Effie.

Peeta la miró con horror.

–Oh, no... nada de eso. No te voy a acompañar a comprar un vestido de novia.

Ella rio.

–Descuida, no contaba contigo para esa tarea. De todas formas, no me serías de gran ayuda –afirmó–. Pero me puedes invitar a comer.

–Trato hecho.

Comieron en un restaurante cercano y, a continuación, se sentaron en la playa a descansar. Como era fin de semana, la playa estaba llena de familias que se habían acercado para disfrutar del buen tiempo. Katniss estiró las piernas y dejó que el sol calentara la superficie desnuda de su piel. Luego, miró a Peeta y dijo:

–Deberías haberte puesto unos pantalones cortos. Con los largos vas a tener calor.

–Estoy bien –gruñó.

En ese momento, una niña pasó corriendo por delante y rompió a reír cuando su padre la alcanzó, la alzó en vilo y la sentó sobre sus hombros.

–¡Más alto, papá! –gritó la niña, entre risitas–. ¡Quiero estar más alto!

A Katniss se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquella niña tenía lo que su hijo no llegaría a tener, un padre.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Katniss?

–Por supuesto.

–Cuando tomaste la decisión de ser madre soltera, ¿pensaste en lo que le ibas a negar a nuestro hijo? - Katniss se puso tensa y lo miró con ira.

–¿Me estás llamando egoísta, Peeta Mellark? ¿Cómo te atreves a venirme con moralinas? Tú, que siempre has puesto tus deseos y tus necesidades por encima de los deseos y las necesidades de los demás.

Peeta parpadeó.

–Bueno...

–Además, ¿de qué me estás hablando? Yo no te extorsioné ni te engañé para quedarme embarazada. Te ofrecí un acuerdo y te pareció bien, aunque ahora lo quieras romper –le recordó.

Peeta guardó silencio, avergonzado.

–Las familias son como son. Hay familias de madres solteras y familias con todo tipo de relaciones. Pero no son ni mejores ni peores por eso –continuó ella–. Y en cuanto a lo de privar a mi hijo de su padre... tú y yo somos un ejemplo bastante claro de que, a veces, tener un padre no sirve de nada.

Peeta tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Las opiniones de Katniss no le habían sorprendido, pero su formas de expresarlas, sí.

–¿Insinúas que no tengo carácter para ser un buen padre?

Esta vez fue ella quien calló.

–¿Me estás diciendo que soy útil para donar esperma pero perfectamente inútil para algo más sustancial? –preguntó, enfadado.

–No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto...

–¿Que no lo entiendes?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que decidiste ser padre, Peeta? Sé sincero, por favor. ¿Una semana? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Cuánto?

Peeta no le dio una respuesta.

–Yo lo decidí hace tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo –siguió Katniss–. Siempre he querido ser madre.

–¿Y eso te da más derechos?

–No. Solo significa que yo sé lo que puedo esperar –contestó–. No voy a cambiar de idea la semana que viene. Estoy absoluta y totalmente comprometida con mi hijo. Soy consciente de las implicaciones de mi decisión y he hecho planes para ajustar mi vida a las necesidades del pequeño.

–No lo dudo, pero...

Ella lo interrumpió.

–No me voy a quedar callada mientras me acusas de ser una egoísta. ¿Cuándo te has comprometido tú con algo o con alguien? Tu sentido del compromiso no llega ni para mantener relaciones largas ni para intentar recomponer lo que queda de tu familia. Eres tan independiente y estás tan apegado a tu libertad que ni siquiera se pueden hacer planes contigo para cenar, porque nunca estás mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

–Puede que eso sea cierto, pero mi compromiso contigo es absoluto –declaró con vehemencia–. Y sabes perfectamente que, si me hubieras necesitado en algún momento, habría vuelto de inmediato.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

–Sí, seguro que habrías vuelto. Para marcharte inmediatamente después –afirmó–. ¿O es que lo vas a negar?

Peeta no lo negó.

–Tu vida recorriendo el mundo no es un problema para nuestra amistad, Peeta; pero lo es si quieres ser padre.

Él pensó que tenía razón. Y se dijo que había sido injusto al acusarla veladamente de ser una egoísta.

–Discúlpame, Katniss. No debería haber dicho eso. Sé que serás una gran madre.

Katniss señaló a una de las familias que estaban en la playa con sus hijos y preguntó:

–¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Él miró a la familia en cuestión y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Su vida no estaba hecha para las relaciones estables. Si quería ser un padre de verdad, tendría que cambiar drásticamente. Y le daba miedo.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes, Peeta? No quiero que nuestros hijos tengan un padre como el que tú y yo tuvimos.

–Yo tampoco.

Ella lo miró con intensidad. La luz del sol enfatizaba las vetas verdes de sus ojos marrones, que súbitamente parecían de un color tan esmeralda como el mar.

Peeta pensó que era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Pecas en la nariz. Una melena larga y castaña que le caía sobre los hombros. Un aroma a coco y a piña.

–¿Peeta?

–¿Sí?

–¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Peeta no había oído nada. Durante unos segundos, se había quedado tan extasiado con su belleza que había dejado de oír. Pero mintió.

–Sí, claro. Has dicho que...

–Que yo no estoy tan en contra de los compromisos como tú –lo interrumpió–. El hecho de que haya tomado la decisión de ser madre soltera no significa que haya renunciado al sueño de enamorarme y, quizás, de tener más hijos.

Peeta tardó unos segundos en comprender las implicaciones de la afirmación de su amiga. Y cuando lo comprendió, se sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

–He acelerado las cosas para ser madre, pero...

–¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que mi hijo crezca con otro hombre! –estalló él.

Peeta se levantó y caminó hasta la orilla del mar, intentando recobrar el control de sus emociones. Estaba fuera de sí.

–Peeta...

–No lo voy a permitir –insistió.

–Baja la voz. Por aquí hay muchos niños.

Él suspiró y bajó la voz.

–Ese hijo es mío, Katniss. No se lo puedes dejar a otra persona...

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Renunciar al amor por tu culpa? –le preguntó–. Si piensas eso, es que has perdido la cabeza. Saldré con quien quiera salir y, llegado el caso, me casaré con quien me quiera casar.

–Te lo impediré –la amenazó.

–¿Tú y cuántos más, Peeta?

–Por mí, puedes estar con quien te dé la gana. Pero ese hijo es tan mío como tuyo. Y yo soy su único padre.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Me quieres convencer de que vas a renunciar a tu vida de aventuras? ¿De que vas a sentar la cabeza en Port Stephens y vas a buscar un trabajo normal y corriente?

–Exacto.

–¿Por qué?

Ella lo preguntó con sinceridad, sin la menor sombra de desafío.

Sin embargo, Peeta no encontró las palabras necesarias para explicar el sentimiento de responsabilidad que, de repente, dominaba sus pensamientos y sus actos. Solo sabía que había tomado una decisión y que era la más importante de su vida.

Katniss suspiró y él guardó silencio.

Por la expresión de su amiga y su lenguaje corporal, era evidente que no confiaba en su capacidad para cambiar y ser un buen padre. Pero Peeta estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que se equivocaba. Cerró los ojos un segundo y se resistió al deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y prometerle que todo saldría bien, que no los dejaría ni al niño ni a ella en la estacada.

Era consciente de que Katniss necesitaba algo más que palabras pronunciadas al calor de una discusión.

Necesitaba actos, hechos.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo ella–. ¿No querías ir de compras?

Él se encogió de hombros y fingió interés en una morena muy atractiva que pasó en ese momento por delante.

–Eso puede esperar –contestó, sin apartar la vista de la morena–. ¿Por qué no te adelantas tú? Me voy a quedar un rato en la playa.

Peeta era consciente de que Katniss lo malinterpretaría y pensaría que estaba interesado en la morena. Y también era consciente de que haría lo que hizo un momento después: darse la vuelta y marcharse en silencio sin más.

Entonces, él apretó los puños y se alejó por la playa en dirección contraria, sin volver a mirar a la morena.

Cuando llegó al final, cruzó el paseo marítimo y se dirigió a la zona donde estaban las tiendas. Tenía intención de comprar todos los libros sobre embarazos y bebés que pudiera encontrar. Quería estar preparado para el nacimiento del niño. Quería ayudar a Katniss en todo lo que fuera posible.

Se la había quitado de encima porque, después de su conversación, no habría soportado que lo mirara con superioridad y desconfianza mientras compraba los libros. Ya se sentía bastante inseguro como para tener que aguantar sus críticas.

Antes de entrar en la primera de las tiendas, Peeta giró la cabeza y volvió a admirar la bahía y el mar.

¿Sería capaz de quedarse en Port Stephens?

Ni él mismo lo sabía.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Pues aqui esta un nuevo capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza, solo que eh estado ocupada & eh tenido algunos trabajos en la prepa. Pero para compensarlas, más de rato subo otro capítulo._

_Muchas gracias por Reviews, Follow, Favorites_

_Nos leemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

_La historia es de Michelle Douglas y los personajes a la Maravillosa Suzanne Collins, adapto por diversión y entretenimiento._

* * *

Katniss puso un CD de Madonna y subió el volumen por dos motivos: para apagar sus pensamientos recurrentes sobre Peeta y para disimular los gallos que hacía al intentar seguir a la famosa cantante.

Estaba haciendo punto; preparando un jersey de lana para el pequeño que llevaba en su vientre. Su amiga Rue le había enseñado una técnica nueva, pero aún no había adquirido la destreza necesaria y tardaba demasiado. Si seguía así, habría dado a luz antes de terminar el jersey.

Cuando la canción terminó, dejó la labor a un lado y se inclinó para bajar el volumen. Justo entonces, Peeta apareció en la entrada del salón. Habían pasado tres días desde su paseo por la playa.

–Hola...

–He llamado a la puerta, pero no me has oído.

Katniss quitó la música y lo invitó a sentarse.

–No me extraña. Tenía la música tan alta que no habría oído ni un terremoto.

Peeta sonrió.

–No sabía que te gustara Madonna...

–Ya ves.

–Se me hace raro verte en el salón de esta casa, ¿sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños, no nos dejaban estar aquí.

Ella asintió.

–Sí, es verdad. Siempre teníamos que estar en la cocina o en mi habitación. Pero ahora, la casa es mía y nos podemos sentar donde queramos –afirmó–. Deberías acercarte a la ventana y echar un vistazo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tiene una vista preciosa de la bahía. Lo encuentro de lo más relajante. Cuando hay viento, se oyen las olas.

Peeta se acercó a la ventana y contempló el paisaje durante unos segundos. Después, se dio la vuelta y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá de cuero.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, mirando las agujas de tejer.

–Un jersey para el niño.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

–No sabía que supieras coser...

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Peeta. Pero esto no es coser, sino hacer punto –puntualizó.

–¿Y por qué haces jerséis? ¿Es que quieres ahorrar dinero?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, como diciendo que una pregunta así no merecía contestación.

–¿O es que tu vida social se ha resentido tanto que no tienes nada más divertido que hacer? –continuó.

–¿Intentas irritarme?

Peeta sonrió de oreja a oreja y la miró con afecto.

–Por supuesto. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo –le confesó–. Además, se nota que tu vida social es muy intensa... hace días que casi no te veo.

Katniss sintió una punzada en el pecho. Si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que Peeta la había echado de menos.

–Sí, es verdad.

Katniss prefirió no decirle que el lunes por la noche había estado en clase de prenatal ni que la noche anterior había pasado por casa de Rue para prepararle la cena, porque la acababan de operar de una rodilla y no podía estar de pie. A diferencia de la vida social de Peeta, la suya distaba de ser una fiesta.

Le lanzó una mirada y se preguntó por qué estaría en la casa en lugar de dedicar su tiempo a la morena de la playa. El truco de Peeta había funcionado tan bien que estaba convencida de que se había liado con aquella mujer.

–No has contestado a mi pregunta...

–¿A tu pregunta?

–Sí. ¿Por qué estás haciendo un jersey?

–Ah, te refieres a eso... Está bien, te lo contaré con un cuento.

Peeta la miró con interés y esperó a que empezara.

–Una vez, hace muchos años, una reina anunció que iba a tener un hijo. Todo el reino se llenó de alegría.

–Lógico –ironizó.

–Para celebrar el nacimiento inminente del heredero, la reina le tejió una capita muy especial. Tardó nueve meses en terminarla, pero era tan delicada y tan maravillosa que todos los que la veían se sobrecogían de emoción.

–Oh, vamos, Kat... cualquiera diría que era el Santo Grial –se burló.

Katniss hizo caso omiso.

–No se sobrecogían porque fuera mágica, Peeta, sino porque reconocían un símbolo del amor maternal.

La sonrisa de Peeta desapareció.

–El niño nació inmediatamente después de que la reina terminara la pequeña capa. Y se dice que, en cuanto lo envolvieron con ella, dejó de llorar... Aquella capa se convirtió en uno de los objetos más preciados de la familia real, y pasó de generación en generación y de madre en madre.

Peeta asintió y la miró con seriedad.

–Comprendo. Quieres hacer un regalo especial a nuestro hijo.

–Sí, así es.

Katniss no quería hablar con Peeta sobre el pequeño, de modo que cambió de conversación inmediatamente.

–¿Qué tal te va?

Él bufó.

–Mal, me temo. ¿Cómo consigues que Effie hable contigo? Esa mujer es un libro cerrado... No hay forma de sacarle los diez nombres que necesitas para la boda.

–Pues esfuérzate más.

–¿No me podrías echar una mano?

Katniss le lanzó una mirada de escepticismo y guardó silencio. Sabía que sacarle los nombres a Effie iba a ser una labor titánica; pero pensaba que, si no era capaz de conseguir eso de su abuela, tampoco se podría acostumbrar a la vida en Fingal Bay. Además, no lo quería ayudar. En ese momento, solo quería que se marchara de allí y que no volviera hasta que el niño hubiera nacido.

–¿Por qué no has venido a cenar? –continuó Peeta–. Mi abuela dice que cenas con ella todos los miércoles.

Katniss se encogió de hombros.

–Todos los miércoles menos cuando tú estás allí.

Él apretó los labios.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque prefiero dejaros a solas cuando estás de visita.

–¿Solo por eso?

Katniss lo miró con exasperación.

–¿Quieres que sea completamente sincera contigo, Peeta?

–Yo pensaba que siempre lo eras.

Esta vez fue ella quien apretó los labios.

–Soy tan sincera como puedo ser con un hombre al que solo veo tres semanas al año. O cuatro si tengo suerte.

–¿Por qué no has ido a cenar? –insistió.

–Está bien, te lo diré. En primer lugar, porque Effie me da mucho trabajo y quería tener una noche libre. Todos los miércoles, le hago la compra y ella me prepara una cena... Quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien y de que come lo suficiente. Además, la observo por si muestra algún síntoma de alzhéimer.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

–Vaya, no lo sabía...

–Claro que no. Como solo vienes de vez en cuando, procuro evitarte los detalles domésticos más tediosos; incluidos los de tu abuela. Pero si es verdad que tienes intención de quedarte en Port Stephens, tendrás que empezar a llevar tu parte de la carga.

Peeta asintió.

–¿Y cuál es el segundo motivo?

Katniss tragó saliva. Sabía que su respuesta le iba a disgustar.

–Que no quiero estar presente cuando estáis juntos. Es cuando menos me gustáis.

Peeta le dedicó una mirada llena de recriminación.

–Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella suspiró.

–Quédate donde estás, por favor. ¿O es que vas a huir cada vez que mantenemos una conversación difícil? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviéramos hablando del bebé? –le preguntó–. ¿También saldrías corriendo?

–Está bien, me quedaré. Pero si tienes intención de despellejarme vivo, ofréceme al menos una cerveza...

Ella se levantó.

–No, nada de cervezas. Bebes demasiado.

–Venga ya, Katniss...

Katniss sonrió.

–He preparado chocolate caliente, porque ahora necesito más calcio que de costumbre. ¿Te sirvo uno? ¿O prefieres un café?

Peeta no contestó. Se limitó a seguirla hasta la cocina, donde Katniss calentó el chocolate y sirvió dos tazas antes de sentarse en un taburete.

–¿Qué os pasa a Effie y a ti, Peeta? Cada vez que estáis juntos, ella pierde el habla y tú te comportas como un niño enfadado. Si estoy presente, tengo que llevar todo el peso de la conversación... pero tu abuela contesta con monosílabos y tú no me ayudas nada. No es precisamente una fiesta –dijo con humor. Él bajó la mirada.

–Lo siento. No lo había pensado.

–Bueno, tampoco me molestaba tanto. Cuando tus visitas eran rápidas, no me importaba en absoluto. Parecía una situación sacada de una película, algo ajeno al mundo real.

–Pero eso cambiará si me quedo aquí.

–En efecto.

Katniss bebió un trago de chocolate y lo miró antes de seguir hablando.

–Hay una forma relativamente fácil de conseguir que Effie se muestre más comunicativa. ¿Sabes qué hago?

–No.

–Le cuento historias.

–¿Como el cuento de antes, el de la reina?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Esos cuentos solo eran para Peeta.

–Le hablo de lo que he hecho a lo largo de la semana. De cualquier cosa... desde anécdotas de los niños de la guardería hasta cosas que he visto por la calle, pasando por los libros que leo. En realidad, son monólogos.

–¿Y quieres que yo haga lo mismo?

–Algo tienes que hacer, ¿no? Si sigues así, tu abuela seguirá tan silenciosa como siempre y tú te convertirás en un vegetal.

Peeta estalló en carcajadas.

–Inténtalo al menos –continuó–. Yo ya he conseguido los diez nombres de mi padre.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

–Con engaños y chantaje emocional.

Peeta probó el chocolate y sonrió.

–¿Engaños y chantaje?

–Sí. Le dije que a Effie le gustaría celebrar la boda con una pequeña fiesta y que, si le importaban sus sentimientos, solo tenía que darme una lista de diez personas a las que pudiera invitar.

–Y funcionó.

Katniss tomó otro trago de chocolate.

–Funcionó tan bien que no me dio diez, sino doce.

Peeta se frotó la mandíbula.

–Gran idea. Si yo uso el mismo truco con Effie...

–Pruébalo. Puede que funcione.

–¡Genial! –Peeta pegó un manotazo en la encimera de la cocina, entusiasmado–. Lo probaré ahora mismo... Muchas gracias, Katniss.

–De nada.

Peeta caminó hasta la puerta trasera de la casa; pero antes de salir, se giró hacia ella y dijo:

–No he vuelto para convertir tu vida en un caos.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cuándo vas a quedar otra vez con tu padre?

–Mañana por la noche. Como se niega a cocinar y no quiere que cocine para él, hemos quedado a cenar en el club RSL.

–¿Te parece bien que Elsie y yo os acompañemos?

Katniss frunció el ceño y se frotó la nuca. No estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea, pero asintió.

–Sí, claro.

–¿A qué hora habéis quedado?

–Mi padre cena muy pronto, así que saldré de aquí a las seis.

Peeta se despidió de ella y se fue.

.

.

Peeta estaba en el jardín de Katniss. Había salido de casa de su abuela porque aquella noche no soportaba ni un minuto más a Effie.

Pero al llegar al jardín, se detuvo y se quedó mirando las estrellas. Su amiga tenía razón. No podía huir cada vez que se le presentaba un problema. Además, Katniss no lo tomaría nunca en serio si no era capaz de demostrar que podía ser un buen padre, capaz de asumir sus responsabilidades. Así que, al cabo de unos segundos, dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Effie estaba en la cocina, jugando al solitario.

–¿Quieres beber algo, Effie?

–No, gracias.

Su abuela ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió con las cartas mientras él sacaba un refresco y lo abría, aunque lo que le apetecía de verdad era una cerveza.

Alcanzó una silla, se sentó junto a Effie y preguntó:

–¿Sabes jugar al rummy?

–Claro. Haymitch me enseñó.

–¿Cuando estaba enfermo y tú lo cuidabas?

–Sí.

Peeta deseó salir corriendo de la casa, pero se contuvo. Había llegado el momento de poner en práctica el truco de Katniss.

–Cuando estuve en Alaska, jugaba al rummy con los pescadores de la zona. Esos tipos son implacables.

Su abuela guardó silencio, pero no protestó cuando su nieto alcanzó la baraja y repartió cartas para jugar al rummy.

–Katniss está muy contenta. El embarazo le sienta bien... Ahora se ha puesto a tejer un jersey para el niño. ¿Tú sabes tejer?

–Sí.

Peeta decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para presionarla un poco.

–Deberías pedirle que te enseñe el jersey. De hecho, tú también podrías hacer algo para el bebé...

–¿Yo? –preguntó, sin apartar la vista de las cartas.

–Hasta yo debería.

–¿Tú?

Peeta se maldijo para sus adentros. Effie seguía imperturbablemente fiel a los monosílabos.

–Claro que sí. Puede que no sepa tejer; pero, cuando viajas alrededor del mundo, aprendes a hacer muchas cosas.

Effie no dijo nada.

–Ah, ya lo tengo... Haré una cuna. Una cuna para el bebé.

Un momento después, Peeta presentó un trío de treses y otro de sotas y cerró con su última carta sobre los sietes de ffie.

–¡Te gané!

Effie bufó.

–Venga, echemos otra partida. Jugaremos al mejor de tres... aunque te advierto que los pescadores de Alaska me enseñaron a tomar prisioneros –bromeó.

Effie aceptó la propuesta sin decir ni pío. Y mientras jugaban, Peeta la observó con detenimiento por si mostraba algún síntoma de debilidad mental.

Pero no mostró ninguno. De hecho, ganó la segunda mano.

–¡Toma ya! –dijo Effie, encantada.

Peeta recogió las cartas y volvió a repartir.

–Ah, mañana vamos a cenar con Katniss y su padre en el club. He quedado con ellos a las seis de la tarde.

-Muy bien.

Jugaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que a Peeta se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado hasta entonces. Le costaba imaginar a Haymitch y a su abuela en una situación íntima; pero se iban a casar y, seguramente, necesitarían intimidad.

–¿Te importa que me quede aquí, en tu casa?

–No.

–Si te molesta, puedo alojarme en otro sitio –insistió–. Es posible que esta vez me quede más tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Aún no lo sé –respondió–. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Si necesitas un poco de espacio, lo entenderé.

–No hace falta.

Peeta la miró y decidió pasar a asuntos más importantes.

–Effie... ¿mi madre no se ha puesto en contacto contigo ni una sola vez?

La pregunta incomodó tanto a Effie que dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina tras pronunciar otro de sus monosílabos:

–No.

Y Peeta se quedó tan solo como derrotado.

.

.

A las seis de la tarde del día siguiente, Effie y Peeta subieron al coche de Katniss, que ya los estaba esperando. Tras los saludos oportunos, Katniss se sentó al volante y arrancó.

–¿Qué tal el trabajo? –preguntó Peeta, por entablar conversación.

–Divertido, como siempre.

Katniss les contó una historia sobre uno de los niños de la guardería y luego miró a Effie, que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

–¿Qué tal tu día?

–Bien.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo?

–Nada especial.

Katniss y Peeta pensaron que Effie no añadiría nada más, pero les dio una buena sorpresa con una de las frases más largas que había pronunciado en mucho tiempo.

–Bueno, he encontrado una receta que me gustaría probar. Es de un plato de cocina india. Nunca he preparado un plato indio.

Katniss carraspeó, atónita.

–Eso es... genial –dijo–. ¿Y tú, Peeta? ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

–Comprar madera.

–¿Madera?

–Sí, pero no me preguntes para qué. Es una sorpresa.

Katniss miró a Effie.

–¿Qué está tramando? ¿Es que te va a hacer un invernadero para las verduras?

–Lo dudo mucho; pero si lo hiciera, sería para él. Yo no necesito un invernadero –respondió la abuela de Peeta.

–No es un invernadero. Es algo que te va a gustar.

–Oh, vamos... ¿no me lo vas a decir?

–No. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que Effie es una gran jugadora de rummy?

–¿De rummy? ¿Sabes jugar?

–Sí. Tu padre me enseñó.

–Yo prefiero el póquer –dijo Katniss–. Al igual que mi padre.

Peeta la miró con extrañeza. Jamás habría imaginado que Haymitch fuera jugador de póquer.

–Y supongo que Effie te dio una paliza... –continuó Katniss.

–No, quedamos empatados. Esta noche será el desempate.

–Bueno, ya me enteraré mañana del resultado...

Katniss detuvo el vehículo junto al club RSL.

–Si mi abuela me gana, aumentaré la apuesta hasta el mejor de cinco partidas.

Effie volvió a bufar y dijo:

–Ven a cenar el miércoles que viene, Katniss. Jugaremos los tres y será más divertido.

–Sí, cómo no...

Cuando bajaron del coche, Peeta estaba absolutamente perplejo. Habían conseguido que Effie se mostrara más comunicativa que nunca. Pero su sorpresa se quedó en nada en comparación con la que se llevó un momento después.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, habían subido al coche tan deprisa que no se había fijado en su indumentaria. Katniss se había puesto zapatos de aguja y un vestido corto, de color azul, que enseñaba todas sus piernas desde las rodillas. Y tenía unas piernas preciosas.

Se quedó tan anonadado que Katniss le dio un codazo en las costillas para que reaccionara.

–¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

–Nada, nada...

Peeta se giró hacia su abuela, que le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa irónica. La primera sonrisa irónica que le había visto nunca.

–¿Nada? –preguntó Katniss, arqueando una ceja.

–Bueno... estaba pensando en tus zapatos. ¿Seguro que los tacones de aguja son apropiados para una embarazada?

–¿Que si son apropiados? Mírame y lo verás –lo desafió.

Peeta pensó que con lo de mirar no tenía ningún problema. Katniss tenía unas piernas larguísimas que le dieron todo tipo de ideas, a cual más tórrida.

–El médico me ha prohibido la cafeína, el salami, el alcohol y el Camembert, pero no ha dicho nada de los zapatos de tacón alto.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada del club. Peeta las siguió sin apartar la vista de las caderas de Katniss, que se balanceaban de un modo extraordinariamente sensual.

Cuando entró en el establecimiento, tragó saliva y se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera fijado nunca en el movimiento de sus caderas. No encontró respuesta, pero se dijo que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

_¡HOLA!_

_Anoche ya no subí el capitulo, debido a que no puse a quien pertenecía la historia, lo iba a subir desde el cel, por eso ejejeje. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que lo disfruten :)_

_Valeria: Hola! Con gusto te la mando, pero no tengo tu e-mail. Nos leemos!_

_Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss miró a Peeta con detenimiento, pero apartó la mirada por miedo a que alguien se diera cuenta y pensara que sentía algo extraño por su mejor amigo.

Aquella noche la estaba dejando desconcertada. No se había limitado a participar de la conversación, sino que había hecho lo posible por alimentarla. Interrogó a Haymitch sobre los distintos tipos de póquer y consiguió que su padre se mostrara más animado que nunca y que la propia Effie pareciera relajada.

Cuanto más observaba a su padre y a Effie, más consciente era de que formaban una pareja perfecta.

Se mordió el labio y echó un vistazo al salón del club. Sabía que debía estar contenta por ellos, pero su felicidad le pareció tan envidiable que sintió celos. Y todo por culpa de Peeta, cuya cercanía física la estaba volviendo loca.

Apretó los labios y se intentó convencer de que las hormonas del embarazo le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Peeta era su amigo, no su amante. Tenía que encontrar la forma de aplacar el deseo. No solo por el bien de su amistad, sino por el bien de su bebé. Porque si cometía el error de dejarse llevar por su atractivo de chico malo y por su aroma de cuero y whisky, lo pondría todo en peligro.

De repente, Peeta le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi no participaba de la conversación.

–Disculpadme... sé que hoy estoy más callada de la cuenta. Supongo que será cosa del embarazo. Mis amigas dicen que te derrite el cerebro.

Peeta arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

–¿El cerebro?

–Sí. Dicen que se va derritiendo poco a poco y que, al final, solo eres capaz de decir tonterías –contestó con humor–. ¿A ti también te pasó, Effie?

Effie palideció. Era la primera vez que Katniss le preguntaba sobre su embarazo o sobre cualquier asunto relativo a la maternidad. Y como no quería incomodarla en exceso, decidió redirigir su pregunta.

–Bueno, si no te pasó a ti, seguro que le pasó a mi madre... ¿verdad, papá?

La afirmación de Katniss tuvo el efecto contrario al deseado. En lugar de tranquilizar a su abuela, la puso más tensa.

–Acabas de dar un buen ejemplo de cerebro derretido –le susurró Peeta con sarcasmo.

Katniss lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero disimuló y preguntó, en voz alta:

–¿Dónde estará la comida? Si no la traen pronto, me voy a morir de hambre.

–El restaurante está tan lleno que los camareros no dan abasto –comentó su padre–. Iré a preguntar... ¿me acompañas, Peeta?

–Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa y se alejaron. Katniss sonrió entonces a la abuela de Peeta y dijo:

–Una velada encantadora, ¿no te parece?

–No deberías haber mencionado a tu madre.

Katniss parpadeó.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque a Haymitch no le gusta que hablen de ella.

–Pero era mi madre. Tengo derecho a preguntar –se defendió–. ¿Por qué voy a subordinar mis deseos a los suyos?

–No seas egoísta, Katniss.

Katniss la miró con interés. Por lo visto, Effie estaba dispuesta a pelear por su futuro esposo.

–No es egoísmo. Puede que esté cansada de callar y de sacrificarme todo el tiempo.

Effie se quedó pálida.

–Katniss, yo...

Los hombres volvieron en ese momento, con el camarero. Y Katniss se sintió profundamente aliviada por la interrupción.

–¿Has vuelto a meter la pata? –le susurró Peeta al oído.

–Eso me temo.

Peeta sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, empezaron a comer y charlaron de cosas intranscendentes hasta que terminaron con los postres.

–Bueno, ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre la boda –dijo Katniss.

–No quiero que sea un circo –protestó su padre.

–Descuida... solo será una fiesta bonita, para celebrar vuestro enlace –Katniss se cruzó de brazos–. Si ni siquiera sois capaces de disfrutar de vuestra propia boda, ¿para qué os vais a casar?

Haymitch y Effie la miraron con asombro. Peeta soltó un silbido de admiración.

–Effie, el sábado que viene iremos a comprarte el vestido de novia –continuó Katniss.

–No necesito un vestido nuevo.

–Por supuesto que lo necesitas. De hecho, yo también tendré que comprarme uno... Y hasta Peeta necesitará un traje.

–A mí no me mires –se adelantó Haymitch–. Ya me he comprado uno.

–Me alegro. Lo cual me recuerda una cosa... ¿Quién va a ser el padrino?

Haymitch y Effie guardaron silencio.

–¿Y la madrina? –insistió.

La pareja siguió sin decir nada.

–Pero nos queréis a Peeta y a mí de testigos, ¿no?

–Sí –contestó su padre.

–Entonces, seremos el padrino y la madrina –dijo Katniss–. Peeta será quien te lleve al altar, Effie. Es lo más lógico.

–Como si Peeta fuera a estar aquí dentro de seis semanas... –ironizó Effie.

–He dicho que estaré y cumpliré mi palabra –intervino su nieto.

Effie entrecerró los ojos.

–Oh, claro... estás deseando entregarme en matrimonio –declaró con amargura–. Harías cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a verme.

Peeta se quedó completamente pálido. Y Katniss se sintió dominada por una rabia inmensa que la llevó a inclinarse hacia ffie y declarar:

–¿Quién eres tú para quejarte, Effie? ¿Qué le has dado a tu nieto? Nunca has mostrado el menor interés por su vida; nunca le has dado ni una sombra de comprensión o de afecto... No tienes derecho a recriminarle nada. Ningún derecho.

–Kat...

Katniss oyó la voz de Peeta, pero ya no se podía detener.

–Tenías la obligación de cuidar de él y de darle amor cuando era un niño, pero nunca le diste un abrazo ni le dijiste que te alegrabas de verlo al volver del colegio. ¿Por qué, Effie? Peeta era un niño maravilloso. Y tú... tú solo eras...

–¡Basta ya, Katniss! –intervino su padre–. No voy a permitir que hables a mi futura esposa con ese tono.

–¿Y qué harás para impedirlo, papá? ¿Me dejarás de hablar? –preguntó con ironía–. Discúlpame, pero no sería una gran pérdida... me hablas tan poco que tengo que sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos.

Katniss se levantó de la mesa y salió del club sin decir nada más.

Luego, caminó hasta la bahía y se sentó en un banco. Fue un paseo corto, pero suficiente para tranquilizarla. La brisa del mar le acariciaba las piernas y los brazos, y el sonido de las olas resultaba muy relajante.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Al oír la voz de Peeta, se giró.

–Sí.

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Ella asintió y él se sentó a tu lado.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Otro ejemplo de cerebro derretido? –dijo con dulzura.

Katniss sonrió sin humor.

–Solo he sido sincera. Nunca les había dicho lo que opinaba de ellos.

–Pues esta noche se lo has dejado bien claro.

–Es posible, pero no me arrepiento –declaró–. No tienen ningún derecho a criticarnos. Especialmente ahora, cuando estamos haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que su boda salga bien.

Peeta la miró.

–Lo sé, Katniss. Pero... ¿por qué has elegido esta noche para decírselo, después de tanto tiempo? –preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. Será por el embarazo, que pone más sensible. Su abandono emocional me resulta más imperdonable que nunca –contestó–. Solo sé que mi hijo no tendrá una infancia como la nuestra. Aún no ha nacido, pero ya lo quiero tanto que me hace pensar en...

–¿En qué?

–En el amor que a ti y a mí nos faltó.

–Oh, preciosa...

Peeta le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

–Tú nunca pierdes los estribos, Peeta. ¿Por qué?

Él soltó una carcajada.

–No los pierdo con palabras, pero los pierdo con hechos. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

–Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

A los diecisiete años, Peeta empezó a salir hasta tarde, a meterse en peleas y a acostarse con mujeres mayores que él. La policía lo llevó a su casa en más de una ocasión, tras haber tenido algún conflicto con el padre o el marido de algunas de sus amantes. Pero gracias a su sentido común y al apoyo de Finnick Odair, un agente turístico que se convirtió en su mentor, terminó los estudios y encontró un buen empleo.

Ahora llevaba una vida que la mayoría de las personas habrían envidiado. Aunque Katniss no estaba segura de que fuera feliz.

–Espero no haberte incomodado con mi escena en el club.

–¿Incomodado? Por Dios, Kat, has estado magnífica. Pero...

–¿Pero?

Él se apartó un poco y le acarició el pelo.

–Tengo miedo de haber sido el causante indirecto. De haberte causado tanto estrés con mi presencia y mis intenciones como para que lo pagues con tu padre y mi abuela.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, eso no ha tenido nada que ver. Ha sido algo entre ellos y yo, no entre tú y yo –dijo–. Tú no eres responsable de nada... salvo por un pequeño detalle que, en todo caso, es lo contrario de lo que imaginas.

–¿Lo contrario?

–Sí. Esta noche, mientras tú te encargabas de que la conversación fluyera y de que no se produjera ninguna situación incómoda para nadie, me he dado cuenta de que siempre adopto una actitud conciliadora con ellos –explicó–. Siempre me callo, siempre mantengo la calma. Pero es una gran mentira.

–Y has estallado...

Ella se recostó en el banco.

–Ya no tengo diez años. Soy una mujer adulta... Perder la paciencia no va a cambiar las cosas; solo sirve para que después me sienta peor. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo y seguir adelante sin rencores?

–Porque las cosas no funcionan así. No son tan fáciles.

–No, no lo son. Pero esta noche he decidido que estoy harta de fingir con Effie y con Haymitch. No los voy a mimar más. Al menos, a expensas de mi propia felicidad.

–Bien dicho.

–Además, ahora estoy esperando un niño... Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

Katniss se giró hacia la bahía y contempló las luces de las casas y de los barcos, que se reflejaban en la superficie del mar y creaban un ambiente mágico, como de cuento de hadas. Pero aquello no era un cuento de hadas. Peeta quería ser el padre del pequeño. Aunque, hasta entonces, se había mostrado más angustiado e inseguro que feliz.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Ella suspiró.

–No lo sé, la verdad. No quiero volver al club y enfrentarme otra vez con ellos.

–No te preocupes; le pedí a tu padre que llevara a Effie a casa.

Katniss lo miró con ojos radiantes de alegría.

–Oh, Peeta... te lo agradezco tanto que podría besarte.

Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa tan abierta y sincera que Katniss casi se derritió por dentro. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había internado en un camino peligroso, de modo que le puso una mano en la pierna y se levantó.

–¿Damos un paseo?

Él se encogió de hombros y la llevó hacia el puerto de Nelson Bay, una zona con más locales nocturnos, más gente y más diversión. Katniss tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en lo que pasaría más tarde, cuando tuvieran que volver a casa por el mismo camino, que para entonces estaría completamente desierto.

Momentos después, Peeta la llevó hacia la orilla y se quitó los zapatos. Ella hizo lo mismo y se dedicaron a caminar por la rompiente de las olas. Katniss lamentó que el agua estuviera templada, porque habría necesitado un buen salpicón de agua fría para recuperar el control de sus emociones y de sus hormonas.

Solo estaban paseando, pero era el momento más íntimo que habían tenido desde que estaban en el instituto y él se prestó voluntario para acompañarla al baile de fin de curso.

–¿Es verdad que he estado magnífica?

Peeta se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla.

–Katnisss, nadie me había defendido como tú me has defendido esta noche. Nunca.

Ella lo tomó de la mano.

–Oh, Peeta... –dijo en voz baja.

–Haces que me sienta como si pudiera volar...

–¿Insinúas que no puedes?

Peeta rio y le dio un abrazo. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mantener las manos en su espalda y no ceder a la tentación de acariciarlo. Luego, tras unos momentos de silencio, empezó a romper el contacto con él y lo miró a los ojos.

El deseo y la necesidad de la mirada de Peeta la dejaron sin aliento. Puso las manos en su pecho con intención de apartarlo, pero su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado vida propia y se resistía a obedecer las órdenes de su mente. De hecho, no podía pensar con claridad.

Sentía un calor intenso, una especie de fuerza primaria, que la urgía a conectarse con lo más salvaje y elemental de su ser.

–Katniss...

–¿Sí?

–Llevo toda la noche intentando controlarme. Pero ya no puedo.

Peeta le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó apasionadamente.

Sus labios destrozaron todas las ideas preconcebidas de Katniss.

Había imaginado que tendrían el sabor de lo ilícito o lo prohibido, pero no sabía a whisky ni a cuero ni a medianoche, sino a verano, a mar y a libertad.

Fue la experiencia más embriagadora de su vida. Besarlo era como volar.

–Peeta...

Se aferró a su camisa y asaltó su boca sin timidez alguna, mientras apretaba la pelvis contra su cuerpo y se frotaba contra él para que no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que quería. Necesitaba a Peeta y lo necesitaba de inmediato.

–Por favor –le rogó–. Por favor...

Peeta gimió, le subió la falda e introdujo un dedo por debajo de sus braguitas. Katniss pensó que iba a estallar de placer. Pero justo entonces, el sonido de un claxon rompió el silencio de la noche y, con ello, también el hechizo.

Él se apartó de repente y la miró con recriminación.

–¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

Katniss lo miró sin entender anda. Peeta se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–No es posible, Katniss –continuó con vehemencia–. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. No debemos estar juntos.

–No me hables en ese tono –protestó ella–. Además, has empezado tú.

–¡Pero podrías haberte negado!

–¡Y tú podrías no haberme besado!

Peeta empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso. Katniss pensó que se iba a marchar, pero al final se detuvo y la miró.

–¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

–Por supuesto.

–Lo siento. No sé lo que me ha pasado.

Ella tragó saliva.

–Bueno, ha sido una noche llena de emociones. Y cuando las emociones te dominan, tiendes a buscar un alivio físico.

Él asintió.

–Sí, es verdad. Pero no suele ser tu estilo.

–Será que el embarazo me ha vuelto más... inquieta, por así decirlo.

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró.

–Ojalá.

Peeta la miró con asombro.

–¿Insinúas que ahora estás más... ?

Katniss se ruborizó.

–Más proclive a excitarme, sí. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Pensé que me sentiría maternal y pacífica y, en realidad, me siento más sexy que nunca.

–Bueno, supongo que es lógico. Serán las hormonas.

Ella guardó silencio.

–¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –preguntó con preocupación.

–Descuida, Peeta, no me voy a enamorar de ti.

–Yo no...

–Para empezar, no me gusta tu concepto de las relaciones amorosas.

–¿Y qué concepto es ese?

–Te gustan las relaciones intensas y cortas.

Peeta lo negó.

–¿Y qué? Nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora...

–Porque no tienen tiempo de quejarse. Desapareces antes.

–Maldita sea, Kat... yo mantengo relaciones con mujeres que quieren lo mismo que yo. No engaño a nadie ni hago promesas que no voy a cumplir.

Katniss asintió.

–Sí, es posible que sea verdad, pero yo espero algo más de una relación. Algo que tú no estás dispuesto a dar.

–Bueno, me alegra saber que nos entendemos, porque...

Peeta no terminó la frase.

–¿Porque... ?

–Porque he tomado una decisión.

Ella respiró hondo, echó los hombros hacia atrás y se preparó para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. Necesitaba que fueran buenas noticias. Quería oír que las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad.

–Me voy a quedar en Port Stephens, Kat. Encontraré un trabajo y una casa donde vivir. Quiero ser el padre de nuestro hijo. Un padre de verdad.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Primero que nada, espero que todos esten muy bien. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me eh quedado con poco tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, yo también me desepcione jejejee._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
